Lady Malfoy
by 99cherries
Summary: "Miss Granger, you are in grave danger," he said slowly. "But the Ministry can offer you a safe place."  "Where is this place?" Hermione said shakily.  The man took a deep breath and looked into those brown eyes. "What do you know of Malfoy Manor?"
1. For What It's Worth

**This is AU and it is assumed in this version that the epilogue of Deathly Hallows never took place and Hermione is the one who killed Bellatrix Lestrange.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - For What It's Worth<strong>

Henry Skeid sat amidst a huge stack of papers and quickly filed through a set of documents that lay right in front of him. There was nothing in the pile today that he hadn't seen before: warrants, arrests, decrees and many other boring jobs that the Head of Magical Law Enforcement was forced to do.

Though a very tall man, Henry's aging features gave him a very feeble appearance that was only enhanced by his square spectacles and receding hairline. A few grey hairs were visible on in his dark hair and his pale skin had developed white blotches and dark circles under his dark eyes. Despite his failing appearance, Henry always managed to pull of a very powerful look with his navy blue robes with gold buttons.

His thoughts were distracted for a brief second when a loud buzzing sound erupted in his room. He looked up immediately and removed his spectacles, placing two fingers between his eyes, on his temple. His next appointment had arrived and it would not be an easy one.

He took a deep breath and quickly looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing down some untamable hairs on his head. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and adjusted his collar. "Show time," he said to himself as the green emerald flames erupted in his office and a young girl fell out into the ashes.

Immediately Skeid rushed over to help her up and smiled warmly. "Hello Ms. Granger," he said gently as the young woman got up on her feet. She dusted herself off and Skeid was able to get a good look at her appearance. She looked different than in most of the photos in the Daily Prophet. Her dark hair was bushy and messily tied up into a ponytail which seemed to compliment her brown eyes.

She looked up and smiled briefly too. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Skeid," she said, holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Skeid said as he took her hand and ushered her over to his dark oak desk where he seated her on a cushioned brown chair.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

Skeid took a seat on the other side of the desk and took a deep breath before beginning. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked her patiently.

"Water will be great," she said quickly. Skeid had the feeling that she wasn't in the mood for casual chivalry and wanted to get down to business. He took out his wand from his robe's pocket and waved it, causing a pitcher of water and a glass to appear on the desk. Hermione filled it with water and took a quick sip before looking back at Skeid.

"I was very curious to know why you requested to see me," she began. "Your…your assistant didn't really mention the reason for this appointment."

"Yes, I'm afraid I have to keep her in the dark about certain situations," Skeid replied. "Such as this."

"And what kind of situation is this?" Hermione asked.

"One of great importance and great danger," he said with a tone of weariness. "Ms. Granger, I will need you to listen carefully while I explain this to you."

Hermione sat up in her seat with a concerned expression on her face. "Alright."

"It's been quite a while since You Know Who was defeated and, to be frankly honest, things are not as organized or proper as we would have hoped."

"I'm…I'm afraid I don't understand," Hermione said.

"Do you know of a Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange's husband?" Hermione asked. "Well, yes I've heard of him and I think he was there at the Final Battle but…but I've never actually seen him."

"After he was apprehended and sent to Azkaban, the recent damage done to the prison resulted in a few prisoners escaping – he was one of them."

"Recent?" Hermione said. "You mean the escape a year ago?"

"Precisely," Skeid said. "Our sources tell us that he left the country after his escape."

"Where did he go?"

"Australia."

Hermione's eyes blanked in fear. "Australia?" she repeated. "Did…d…did he hurt anyone there?"

"Miss Granger, he murdered a muggle couple. We found their bodies and it seemed that they had had their memories modified."

Hermione's eyes were very watery. "What…who…who were they?"

"We don't know their real names but their neighbours said that they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

"NO!" Hermione got up from the chair and buried her face in her hands. "NO!" she yelled.

"Miss Granger…" Skeid began but decided not to continue. He thought it would be best to give her a few minutes to release whatever she felt inside.

"My…my parents!" she cried. She hit her fist hard against the walls and wept her heart out.

"Miss Granger, I am deeply sorry for your loss," Skeid began. He had never been good with consolations or condolences. He offered her a box of tissues and refilled her glass of water.

Hermione took a few more minutes to collect herself and reached for a tissue, with which she wiped her eyes. She took a sip of the water and took a few deep breaths before looking back at Skeid. "How…how long ago did this happen?" she asked amidst sobs.

"Three months ago," Skeid replied somberly. "We didn't know who they were until I heard that you were looking for your parents whom you'd sent there. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. "May I go now?" she asked.

Skeid shifted uncomfortably in his chair and then looked back up at the young woman who seemed to have aged so much in these past few minutes. "Unfortunately Miss Granger, your parents death is not the reason I called you in here."

"I…I beg your pardon?"

"In light of your parents' death, I am worried for your security," Skeid said. His tone had taken on a very paternal character that he wished it hadn't.

"My security?"

"Though you are of age, as I understand it, you have no longer any living relatives…blood relatives."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't," she replied.

"Miss Granger, you are muggle-born," Skeid said firmly. "And you now have no living blood relatives. With this ongoing surge of killings of your lineage, I do not think you're in a safe position."

"What?" Hermione said. "I'm…I'm living with the Weasleys currently and I d-"

"I understand that," Skeid said patiently. "However, Arthur and Molly Weasley's house is not safely out of the way. Your reputation in helping Mr. Potter has earned you a very prominent position on the top of the list of muggle-borns that need to be killed."

"Are you saying that I'm in danger?"

"Yes," Skeid said matter-of-factly. "And we need to take all precautions to ensure that you remain safe."

"What kind of precautions?"

"The Ministry can offer you housing, in a very special location that is definitely hard to locate."

"I…I can't believe this!" Hermione shrieked. "I am very well able to defend myself, thank you!"

"I understand that, Miss Granger," Skeid said. Hermione was begging to turn red and Skeid was worried she wouldn't listen to him. "But Rodolphus Lestrange is heading this killing spree and he is, if I may so, a very expertly trained killer."

"I don't care if it was Voldemort himself coming for me!" Hermione said, getting out of her seat.

"He's targeted you!" Skeid said. "You were the one that killed his wife."

"I don't…I don't believe this! So he murdered my parents?"

"I'm almost positive that he didn't know they were your parents," Skeid said. "But he has targeted you."

"This is absolute madness!"

"Miss Granger, please calm down!" Skeid insisted. "It's not only for your safety but for the safety of the Weasleys and Mr. Potter!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"These are ruthless, cold blooded killers," Skeid urged. "They won't care who they kill and if you're living with the Weasleys, you're making them a target!"

Hermione sat back down and wiped her eyes. Skeid looked into those dark, sad eyes and couldn't help but feel completely helpless. "I know this is hard," he said after a while, "but please try and understand."

"If, hypothetically, I was to say yes," Hermione said slowly. "What…what would happen?"

"Well," Skeid said calmly, relief sweeping over him. "We'd send you to this location where you would be cared for by an auror at all times. It won't be like babysitting, you will be free to do whatever you wish but an auror will keep an eye out for you."

"Will I be able to see my friends?"

"Absolutely!" Skeid said. "They may visit you whenever they like. However, we ask that you not leave the premises unescorted until we find Lestrange and detain him."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "I promise you we are trying to apprehend him with our best possible resources," Skeid assured her.

Hermione looked back up at the old man and sat up straight in her chair. "Alright," she said after a few minutes of silent contemplation. "I…I will accept your offer."

"You're doing the right thing," Skeid said.

"Wh…where is this new place that I'm going to be living in?"

"It belongs to a very experienced and very talented auror," Skeid assured her.

"Yes alright, but where is it?"

Skeid had been dreading this moment during the entire conversation. He took a deep breath and looked into the young woman's eyes. "Miss Granger, what do you know about Malfoy Manor?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, I'm sure some of you recognize this story; those who go on another fanfiction website. Seeing as I've already gotten this story typed out, updates will be relatively fast. It shouldn't take me long to improve and/or rewrite what needs be.**


	2. Telling Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Is this needed? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Telling Them<strong>

The Burrow had grown exponentially ever since the Final Battle at Hogwarts. The cracked walls, loose floorboards, broken banisters and aging furniture had all been replaced while the Weasleys had added an additional story at the top and enlarged their basement below. The pale walls were now painted in beautiful cream colours and adorned with beautiful wooden floor. Thought it had been through so much renovation, Hermione still saw the house the same way she did when she first arrived here during Hogwarts. She stepped into the tiny living room where the evening light had placed a golden hue on the side of the walls.

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Ginny calling her from behind. "Hermione!" she called again and this time Hermione turned around to see her red-headed friend jumping down the stairs.

"How was the meeting?" she asked with concern.

Hermione didn't know how to respond, or whether she should say anything at all. She walked over to the stairs and peered quickly up to the second story where no one stood on the empty landing. She then turned back to Ginny and beckoned her to the kitchen with a stern look on her face.

"Hermione, wha-" Ginny started but was silenced by Hermione.

"Not here," she whispered and ushered Ginny into the tiny kitchen. Though the house itself had changed a lot, the Weasleys' kitchen remained its old self with the tarnished floorboards and peeling paint. Hermione pushed Ginny through the dancing mops and hopping brooms which were trying to clean the floor, and sat her down on one of the wooden chairs around the dining table.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly. Hermione nodded her head quickly and tiptoed back to the entrance of the kitchen where she once again checked the stairs to see that it was empty. After ensuring that no one was there, she returned and on her way back, knocked over a two teacups and a bowl of fruit.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered clumsily to no one in particular and sat herself back down opposite Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, as she stood up and headed towards the stove.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said as she stood up too.

"No, no, sit back down," Ginny said casually. "I'm getting us some tea."

"Oh," Hermione said shortly. "Right."

Ginny took out a large metal pot and placed it on top of the stove, adding two cups of water. She then took out her wand and muttered a few words under her breath, igniting the stove and allowing the water to gently boil.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ginny asked again as she reached for some tea leaves on top of the fridge.

Hermione wasn't paying attention as she craned her neck behind the doorway to check if the stairwell was empty again.

"There's no one there, for Merlin's sake, Hermione!" Ginny said. "Who are you looking for?"

Hermione looked back at Ginny with a dull expression and sighed. "Ron," she said. "He's not home, right?"

Ginny dropped a pinch of tea leaves into the boiling water and shook her head. "He left for work a few hours ago, actually," Ginny said. "Why?"

"Because I don't want him to hear what I'm about to tell you," Hermione said sombrely. She reached for a jar on top of the wooden table and opened the lid only to find that it was empty.

"Hungry?" Ginny asked her, reaching into one of the cabinets and taking out a yellow jar. She removed the lid and placed it gingerly onto the table, offering it to Hermione.

"Very," Hermione said tiredly as she reached into the jar and pulled out a rice cake. She sighed once again and began to chew on it absentmindedly as Ginny poured out the tea into two green mugs, dropping a lump of sugar into each one.

"Alright," Ginny said firmly as she sat down and handed Hermione one of the green mugs. "What's going on?"

Hermione took a sip of the tea and felt a gentle warmth spread throughout her body that seemed to vanish the instant it came. Her eyes began to tear very slightly as she gathered herself to divulge the happenings of today's meeting. "Do you remember the owl I got two weeks ago?" Hermione asked Ginny carefully.

Ginny furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No, I do- oh wait, do you mean the one from Australia?"

Hermione nodded. "The one that said that Wendell and Monica Wilkins had disappeared without a trace."

"Yeah, I remember that one," Ginny said, reaching for a rice cake too.

"They fo-" Hermione choked slightly and held back her tears. "They…found my parents."

"Really?" Ginny said, at first sounding ecstatic but then confused after seeing Hermione's tears. "But…but that's good news, Hermione!"

Hermione wiped her tears carelessly on her sleeve and took another sip of the tea, relishing in another instant of warmth. Ginny still didn't fully understand what was going on but reached over and gently pat her friend's hand.

"What happened?" she asked softly. "Are they alright?"

Hermione shook her head and lay her head down on the table, unable to contain her grief. "They're dead," she breathed.

Ginny gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as Hermione sobbed against the wooden table. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Hermione!" Ginny whispered to her friend. "How…how could this have happened?"

Hermione looked up and wiped away the salty tears as they trickled down towards her mouth. Her eyes had lost all grief but instead contained hatred – one so powerful that Ginny felt almost afraid. "Rodolphus Lestrange," she said bitterly.

"Lest- wait," Ginny said. "You mean Bellatrix Lestrange's husband?"

Hermione nodded. "He found his way down to Australia after the Azkaban breakout last year," she said. "He went on a killing spree of muggles."

"That loser is the scum living beneath dirtiest of fungus," Ginny swore.

"He's still on the loose," Hermione said with difficulty as she reached over to wipe a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Ginny said calmingly. "Cry it out if you need to."

Hermione nodded and rested her head on the table, on top of her arms. She hadn't gotten a chance to really let the full effects of her parents' deaths get to her back at the Ministry but now, in silence, with her friend, she could feel the pain and grief overwhelm her. She sobbed uncontrollably on her arm and found herself reminiscing about life with her parents and what it had been like and the millions of thing she would miss. She appreciated Ginny just staying there with her, without uttering a single word or doing anything. The presence of someone else in the room made her feel like she wasn't totally alone in this world despite what she felt like inside.

After a few minutes of silent grief, Hermione heard a thud at the door and a creaking sound, indicating that it was opened. Hermione immediately sat up and wiped her eyes as fast as she could, using her sleeve once again which now had a stain on its green fabric. Ginny turned towards the entrance of the kitchen where she heard footsteps approaching from a distance.

"I'm going to see who it is," Ginny said softly. "Just sit tight."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and stopped her from leaving. "Don't tell Ron!" Hermione pleaded. "Make whatever excuse you can but you can't let him see me like this."

"Wha-?" Ginny asked confused.

"Just _please_!" Hermione begged.

Ginny nodded quickly and headed out the door. Hermione watched as Ginny's shadow turned the corner and began to speak. "Ron, is that you?" she called out.

There was no reply.

"Ron?" Ginny asked again. "Ro- Oh Harry it's you!"

Hermione sighed with relief as Ginny greeted Harry happily. She reached over to the cup of tea which had provided her with ample comfort and took another sip, feeling that similar sensation tingle her.

"Why did you think I was Ron?" Hermione heard Harry ask Ginny.

"It's nothing," Ginny said quickly.

Hermione put down the green mug beside her half eaten rice cake and call out to Ginny. "It's alright, Ginny!" she said. "You and Harry can come in here!"

"Is that Hermione?" she heard Harry ask.

"Of course it is," Ginny said.

Hermione saw their shadows approach the kitchen entrance and heard their footsteps get louder. Harry and Ginny came into view as they entered the tiny room and Ginny beckoned him to take a seat.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked, as he clumsily made his way over through the mops and brooms and took a seat beside her. He had removed his jacket and was wearing dark black jeans with a bottle green t-shirt that seemed to compliment his eyes.

"What's with all this secrecy?" he asked, this time, looking at Hermione. "Th- wait, Hermione? Are you crying?"

Hermione looked over towards one of the glass cabinets and saw her expression reflected faintly in it. Her eyes had swollen exponentially and the redness beneath them seemed to have gotten even redder. She grabbed a tissue from the table and wiped her face dry and then looked back at Harry.

"I'm alright," she said.

Ginny poured out another cup of tea from the pot and placed it in front of Harry. "Don't lie to me," Harry said and placed his hand on Hermione's.

Ginny sat down on the seat opposite them and gave Hermione a sympathetic expression. Hermione, in turn, nodded and dabbed her eyes again roughly. "Do you want me to tell him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded slowly and Harry turned to Ginny. "Alright, I'm getting freaked out," Harry said. "What happened?"

"They found Hermione's parents," Ginny said slowly.

"That's great!" Harry said happily. "I…I still don't understand the tears though."

"They found their bodies," Ginny corrected herself, this time, holding back a few tears herself.

"Oh no!" Harry gasped. "Oh Hermione!"

He looked over at her and gave her a hug, allowing her to sob on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said kindly. "How did it happen?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked back at Ginny, finding it hard to speak right now. "Rodolphus Lestrange killed them," Ginny said solemnly. "He's still on the loose."

"I wish there was something I could for you," Harry said, still clinging onto a sobbing Hermione.

"There's more," Hermione whispered. She sat back up and wiped her eyes for the last time, she hoped. She gathered herself and looked back at her reflection in the glass. She had to be strong.

"More?" Ginny asked, sipping her tea.

Hermione nodded. "Rodolphus Lestrange is looking for me."

The bombshell seemed to hit both Harry and Ginny hard on their heads as they both gaped in shock.

"Looking for you?" Harry repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's out to kill me," Hermione said bluntly.

"W...w…is…I don't understand!" Ginny gasped. "Wh…why?"

"It's because of Bellatrix, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Hermione pushed back a few stray hairs that were hanging in front of her face and nodded gravely. "He wants revenge."

"Is that why he murdered your parents?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said. "He didn't…he didn't know they were my parents."

Harry's expression was grave and serious while Ginny's was disheartened and shocked. Hermione didn't know how they'd react to finding out what the next few months had in store for her so she braced herself and just blurted it out.

"The Ministry wants to offer me protection."

Ginny coughed on her tea and looked incredulously at Hermione. "What…what do you mean?"

"They want me to move…to another location," Hermione said slowly. "Listen, do you have any more of these rice cakes?"

Ginny wasn't sure whether to be surprised or afraid of Hermione's random question but chose to act confused. "Um…yeah…sure."

She got up and looked back into the cabinet, this time, emerging with a white jar with blue flowers painted around the top. "Here you go," she said, removing the lid and handing a rice cake to Hermione.

"What other location?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's…it's supposed to be highly protected, you know, and…and very hard to locate."

"Where?" Harry asked again, raising his eyebrow.

"There are many charms around it too," Hermione said. She was stalling but she, herself, didn't know why. She was secretly hoping that some miraculous creature would fall from the sky and tell her that this was all a dream. She'd wake up in a few minutes and be happy to be back in her own room with her books and find her parents.

"Hermione, where is this place?" Harry said, now getting impatient. "Do you know, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. "I've no idea. Hermione, please tell us."

Hermione spent one last second hoping to wake up and then sighed hopelessly. "Malfoy Manor," she said.

Ginny knocked over her cup of tea while Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly amused at this sudden comical expression that had befallen the both of them. Ginny didn't even notice the tea spilling over the table as she gaped at her confused and slightly bemused friend.

"Malfoy…Malfoy Manor?" Harry repeated. "_ the _Malfoy Manor?"

"How many other Malfoy Manors do we know of?" Hermione asked tetchily.

"So…with…with _Draco Malfoy_?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded glumly. "The one and only."

"Now I understand why you didn't want Ron to hear about it," Ginny said steadily, reaching over to the counter and flicking her wand, causing a piece of cloth to fly over and begin to dry up the spill of tea.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him," Hermione said, burying her face in her hands.

"This is rubbish, Hermione!" Harry protested. "You're safer here with us! We'll protect you!"

Hermione had been expecting these protests from everyone and so didn't feel surprised when she saw the look of anger in Harry's face. "We…we all have our own lives, Harry," Hermione began. "I don't want you to endanger yours and I don't want Ron to endanger his."

"That's total nonsense!" Ginny interjected. "Mum and Dad would never agree to this!"

"Would they agree to having their only granddaughter in danger while I live with you?" Hermione added.

Though it was true that most of the Weasleys had grown up and moved out, Ginny, Bill, Fleur and Victoire still lived at the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Due to Bill's busy work schedule, he wasn't home much and Fleur had needed some help with the baby and it was agreed upon that they would move back in here until Bill had completed his current large project.

"I know what I'm doing," Hermione said slowly after a while. "I know it's a…a difficult situation but Malfoy is an auror and he's back on the good side."

"Yeah, as far as we know," Harry muttered.

It was the Easter Break and everyone had once again reconvened to spend a week at the Burrow. It was a usual tradition that around special holidays everyone would gather back for a few days or weeks and stay at the Burrow – this was one of those holidays. Hermione, despite being 27 years old, still liked to be back at the Burrow with her friends rather than at home, in a lonely London apartment.

"What about that tiny, minute, insignificant detail that you're going out with Ron?" Ginny asked. The cloth had finished cleaning up the spill and so Ginny flicked her wand again and it flew over and lay itself down in the sink.

"He'll have to deal with it," Hermione said sharply. "But I am afraid of telling him."

"Would it help if we were there?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and reached for her cup again. "We'll need someone there to restrain him from punching the wall."

Harry smiled slightly while Ginny too nodded with an amused expression on her face. As she opened her mouth to say something, she heard the front door click and the brass handle turn, indicating that someone had entered.

"Is anyone home?" Ron's voice came from outside. Hermione froze and looked over quickly at Harry and Ginny, to whom she nodded.

"We're in here!" Harry called out, as he gave Hermione a reassuring nod and stood up to go see where Ron was. Ron's shadow got closer to the entrance and within a few seconds, he came into view.

"Hermione!" he said happily. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon from your meeting!"

"It was a short meeting," Hermione said quietly. "Do you want something to eat?"

Ron smiled and nodded eagerly. "I'm starving – it's bloody windy out there by the way."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said. "When I got back there was just a light breeze."

"I know, that's what I thought too but then when I was heading back, there were huge gusts of wind blowing from all directions."

"Is it raining too?" Hermione asked, offering Ron a rice cake which he happily took.

"Kind of light drizzling, actually," Ron said. "Nothing too serious."

All this while, Harry and Ginny were staring incredulously at their two friends. "Why on earth are you talking about the weather?" Ginny cried after a while. "There are more important issues to be dealt with!"

Ron turned to Ginny with a confused expression but then look back at Hermione as Ginny nodded in her direction. "What important issues?"

"They found my parents' bodies," Hermione said quickly. In her experiences of letting the news out to everyone, she'd come to realize that the faster she said it, the less it hurt – much like a band aid which hurts less the faster you rip it off. She found herself holding back a few tears as Ron went over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I…w…how did it happen?"

"It's alright, Ron," Hermione said, as Ron sat back down. "It…it was some loose death eater who got to them."

She met Ginny's eyes briefly for a second and then quickly looked away. "But the Ministry wants me to be placed in a protection program just in case I'm in danger."

"What?" Ron burst out. "In danger?"

"It's just a precaution," Hermione reassured him. "No one's really after me but they…they want to be sure until they've caught the killers."

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked at the dumfounded expressions on Harry and Ginny's faces. She knew they would disapprove of her lying to Ron but it was the only way – the only way that she was sure Ron would let her go without fighting or protesting. If he had known she was in real danger from a cold blooded killer, he would have endangered himself and refused to let her go.

"I can't believe this!" Ron said. "Why would someone be after you?"

"Because I'm a muggle," Hermione said, once again she avoided both Harry and Ginny's eye. "Ron, listen. I don't want you to feel upset or afraid for me. This whole thing is just a stupid protocol that the Ministry has to follow. I'll stay with an auror for a few weeks and then come back, completely unharmed."

"Harry and I are aurors too," Ron said. "Why can't you just stay here?"

"Ron, _please!_," Hermione pleaded. "Just…just let me go for a few weeks. You can come and see me whenever you want and…and it'll all be over before you know it."

"Where…where is this place?" Ron said shakily.

"It's very protected and I've been told that it's one of the most difficult buildings in London to locate," Hermione said shiftily.

"So it's in London then?" Ron confirmed.

"Yes, of course," Hermione said.

"Where in London?" Ron asked.

"Well, you know, since it's so protected no one _really_knows where it is," Hermione muttered.

"Doesn't it have a name? Or…or some sort of title?"

"Just tell him," Ginny sighed, giving Hermione an encouraging nod. Hermione looked to Harry who nodded too and gave her a weak smile.

"Malfoy Manor," Hermione blurted out.

Usually, in a mode of surprise, one would remain stationary or completely frozen but Ron Weasley was not like that. The moment he heard the words 'Malfoy' come out of his girlfriend's mouth he sprung up off his seat and turned red in the face.

"Malfoy… Malfoy Manor?" he repeated.

Hermione too got up and tried to calm him down. "Yes, Ron but please trust me, I'll be alright."

"Malfoy is going to be watching over you for the next few weeks?" he said.

"Just calm down, mate," Harry said, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Of course I won't!" Ron yelled. "My girlfriend is about to move in with a death eater! This kind of situation calls for anything but calm!"

"We're not moving in," Hermione said bitterly. "And he's not a death eater."

"This is for Hermione's own safety!" Ginny told Ron. "Don't you want her to be safe, Ron?"

"Of course I do! But that prat Malfoy won't take a curse for anyone! I can protect you better than he can!"

"I know you can, Ron," Hermione reassured him. "I just need you to understand that I can't stay with you and endanger you and the rest of your family."

"We can move away!" Ron bellowed. "We can move to another city for all I care!"

"Ron, please," Hermione pleaded. "I promise you that everything will be alright."

Some colour had begun to drain from Ron's red face as Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I promise you," she said faintly.

He had calmed down a bit more as she held on to both of his hands and looked at his beautiful dark eyes. "I am safe and there's really no danger to me. This is just the Ministry's stupid protocol that I have to follow – everything will be alright. Do you trust me?"

Ron stood steady for a moment and then nodded slowly. "I do," he said.

"Then trust me to know what I'm doing," she said.

"And you promise everything will be alright?" Ron asked, sounding very childish and very serious at the same time.

Hermione nodded and kissed him once again. "I promise."

Ron sighed very softly. "Then go." Relief swept over Hermione as she hugged Ron gently and smiled at his overprotective expression.

"That took less effort than we thought!" Ginny said happily and began to clear the table of all the rice cakes and jars.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asked her.

"The Ministry wants me to move as soon as possible," Hermione said. "I told them that the earliest I could leave was tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright," Ron said with some difficulty.

"Ron and I will go get you a trunk from upstairs," Harry said, looking at Ginny as Ron left the kitchen. "And maybe, Ginny, you can… can talk to Hermione."

Ginny nodded as Harry left with Ron and then turned back to Hermione. "What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and I both want to know why you didn't tell Ron."

"Tell him what?"

"That you're in serious danger. He just thinks this is some stupid Ministry screw up."

Hermione took the three mugs of tea from the table and walked over to the sink and began washing them. "And that's how it's going to be," Hermione said. "I don't want him worrying for me."

"And what if Rodolphus Lestrange finds you?" Ginny asked.

"They have aurors all over the world looking for him – I'm sure they'll find him before he finds me."

"I hope so," Ginny said worriedly.

As Hermione finished washing the cups, she placed them by the side and turned when she heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get that," Hermione said as she dried her hands on a towel and walked outside into the living room. As she made her way through the maze of shelves filled with photos, she looked back up the stairs to see where Ron and Harry had gotten too.

She finally reached the front door and turned the brass handle which felt cold against her warm skin. She opened the door which made a slight creaking noise as it sprung forward. It took her a few minutes to completely recognize who was standing at the door but the first thing that she registered was that smirk that always seemed to surface when he spoke to her.

"Hello Granger."


	3. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned!**

**A/N: Thank goodness I've wrote this out already. Editing is not taking as long as I thought. Three chapters in one day; don't expect that all the time. Hey, it still takes time to edit what I've already written and repost. I'm a busy person. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Goodbye<strong>

Hermione stood gazing at the door for what seemed like at least a few years until she finally seemed to accept that she wasn't hallucinating. In full body and mind, as arrogant as ever and as…blonde…as ever, Draco Malfoy leaned on the doorway with a sneer curling up on the side of his mouth. His hair had grown a little longer than she last remembered but it seemed to glow against the sunlight coming from behind, creating a glowing halo and making him seem as angelic as a new born baby. His pale grey eyes and malicious sneer on the other hand, destroyed that innocent appearance and showed him for what he truly was – the devil.

His smile – or rather his smirk – personified everything that Hermione could possibly hate about him and even more. His arrogant posture that framed him in the doorway gave him an air of superiority and insolence that made Hermione want to punch him right in the face. And of course, suppressing that urge was taking her a lot of effort.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said after a while of staring.

"No it's Viktor Krum," Malfoy snapped back. "I just wanted to dye my hair."

Hermione threw him a nasty look and huffed slightly. "That's not funny."

"I think it is," Malfoy replied, his smirk still visible at the left side of his lip. Hermione had the severe urge to just put a huge piece of tape against his mouth and slam the door in his face.

"You know Granger," Malfoy began. "I've been standing at your door for…quite a while. Are these the kind of manners mudbloods have?"

Hermione matched Malfoy's irritatingly perfect smirk with a clumsy grimace. "I think they're better manners than arrogant little pricks have."

"Clever retort, Granger, have you been practicing?"

Malfoy seemed quite content with arguing for the entire day but Hermione had had enough. "Why are you here, Malfoy?" she sneered.

"I'm here for the same reason you think I'm here," Malfoy replied.

"And what reason is that?" Hermione shot back.

"Would you like me to discuss that in public so that Uncle Ralphie can hear about it too?" Malfoy said casually.

"I don't know what to be shocked at more," Hermione snapped. "The fact that you can talk about this so casually or that Rodolphus is actually your uncle in reality."

"Neither surprises me," Malfoy said casually.

Hermione reached over to the door and grabbed the brass handle, controlling every urge within her to stop her from shutting it right in his proud face. Malfoy was now matching Hermione's stern gaze and they seemed to be competing to see who could hold their gaze for the longest without looking away.

Hermione was sure this childish competition could go on forever and it probably would have if Ginny hadn't come barging from behind.

"Hermione who is i- Malfoy!" Ginny gasped as she stared at the blonde man before her.

"Oh great, it's you," Malfoy said unenthusiastically.

"It's nice to see you too, Malfoy," Ginny retorted sarcastically. "Glad you could come."

"Me too," Malfoy sneered. "I've been standing at this bloody doorway for ten minutes now and no one has asked me to come in."

Ginny looked at Hermione sourly who rolled her eyes and nodded after a few seconds. "Come in," Hermione said shortly.

She didn't bother to allow Malfoy to go in first, even though he was the guest, and as her parents had taught her – guests always went first. She turned on her heel and marched into the living room with a heated expression on her face, red enough to match Ginny's fiery hair. Ginny on the other hand, let Malfoy pass her and ushered him roughly into the cramped living room where his proud stature seemed out of place.

Hermione walked over to one of the faded old couches and sat herself down, grabbing one of Mrs. Weasley's hand knitted pillows and placing it in her lap. Malfoy on the other hand looked utterly confused and disgusted as he stared around the room and finally, after a resolved look from Hermione, took a seat on one of the wooden chairs opposite the couch.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ginny asked, as she took a seat beside Hermione.

Malfoy looked around skeptically. "No." he said bluntly.

"Good," Ginny replied coldly.

"But I would like something to drink," Malfoy said maliciously, sneering once again.

"We don't keep alcohol here," Ginny said.

"Well I suppose tea would do, or do you not have that either?"

Ginny glared at Malfoy and jetted up from her seat, threw him a nasty look and turned her heel into the kitchen. Hermione meanwhile had resorted to fidgeting with the tiny beads dangling off the cushion to distract herself from Malfoy's insolence. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed to be looking around the room with an expression of utter disgust. Hermione noticed he didn't take his coat off or place his arm on the seat.

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I told you," Malfoy said. "I'm here for the exact reason you think I am."

"Enough with these games. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow afternoon!" Hermione said.

"Yes, well, unfortunately I don't run a chauffeur service here – transporting stupid muggles from the city to the countryside."

"You know what Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. "I can't believe after all that crap you pulled about being innocent and turning to the good side that you haven't changed the slightest bit."

"Oh don't pull that psychoanalytical look on me, Granger," Malfoy retorted. "I don't need you to discover the inner reason for the denial of my feelings and then somehow connect to my desire of being a ballerina. Alright?"

Hermione took a brief second to imagine Malfoy as a ballerina, laughed her head off internally and then went back to glaring at him. "This is ridiculous!" she burst out. "You just can't show up here and just start being your stupid old asinine self."

"Listen, Granger, I'd love nothing more than to sit here and talk with you all day – actually, I'd rather die than do that – but we need to get going."

Ginny returned with three cups of tea on a tarnished silver tray that she hastily slammed down on the coffee table between the three of them. "Enjoy," she sneered at Malfoy who gave her an equally blunt look.

Hermione reached over and grabbed the tea quickly – it seemed to have made her afternoon a little more bearable and a little less painful. She placed her lips against the smooth rim of the cup and tilted the cup ever so slightly so that the warm tea poured effortlessly into her mouth. Malfoy too took one of the cups and after examining it to make sure there were no crawling bugs on the handle, he too placed it against his mouth and took a sip.

"So are you going to tell us why you're here?" Ginny asked.

"Well as I already mentioned to Gran- oh god! What is this sweetness in the tea?" Malfoy asked with a disgusted expression on his face.

"It's sugar," Hermione said incredulously.

"There is such a thing as moderation," Malfoy said, with a sour expression on his face as he placed the cup back on the table.

"Enough with this," Hermione said. "I'm not leaving _now_."

"Well then good luck finding your way to a manor which even the Dark Lord himself had trouble locating," Malfoy sneered proudly.

"That's nothing to be pleased with," Hermione snapped.

"Look, Granger," Malfoy said. "The train to the outer city leaves in exactly –" Malfoy paused to check his watch. "44 minutes. It will take us at least twenty minutes to get to Diagon Alley where we will have to take the fireplace to the station which will take about ten minutes to get to the train. That gives you the next 14 minutes to pack your things and leave with me or stay here and rot with Rodolphus Lestrange's wand up your nose."

Hermione looked at Ginny and rolled her eyes. "I'll go get my things," she said and stood up.

"Fourteen minutes," Malfoy said, tapping his watch. "Oh no wait- thirteen minutes."

Malfoy stopped talking as he heard footsteps coming from the second story that began to descend.

"I think the bigger trunk was better," one of voices came.

"It's so heavy!" the second voice complained. "It's not like she's moving – it's just temporary."

Harry and Ron came into view as they descended the staircase, each step creaking against the floorboard beneath their feet. They stopped talking as they saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch with their respective girlfriends.

"Malfoy?" Harry blurted out.

"Oh great," Malfoy muttered to himself. "It's the Potter posse."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Relax Weasley," Malfoy scoffed. "I'll be gone in a few minutes."

"You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Harry said.

Hermione stood up and looked at Ron and Harry. "It's alright," she said. "There was a misunderstanding with the timings –"

"So you're leaving now?" Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione replied solemnly. "Don't worry about me, Ron. I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Ron said, shooting Malfoy a nasty look, who seemed rather amused by the whole situation.

"Ten minutes," he said, checking his watch again.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ron burst out, reaching into his pocket.

Harry darted forward and stepped between Ron and Malfoy and mouthed a few words to Ginny who got up from her seat immediately. "Let's go pack, Ron!" she said as she grabbed Hermione's arm and Ron's arm and went with them upstairs, with Harry following them close behind.

"What the hell was that?" Ron exploded as the four of them entered Hermione's room on the second floor.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went over to help Harry pull out a large brown trunk from underneath the bed. "I told you I'd be leaving, Ron," Hermione replied.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me it was NOW!"

"Whether I left today or tomorrow, I'm still going to be gone," Hermione said, tiredly. She was in no mood to argue with Ron but he just wouldn't listen.

Harry and Ginny had managed to pull out the trunk and pretended with a lot of effort not to hear the arguing going on between Ron and Hermione. Harry thrust the trunk open while Ginny effortlessly waved her wand and all of Hermione's possessions fell into it.

"And look at the way he was talking to you," Ron bellowed. "It's like you're his bloody slave!"

"It's Malfoy, Ron!" Hermione cried. "What else can you expect from him?"

"This is absolutely absurd," Ron said. "I don't see why you need to be going in the first place."

"Are we going to have this conversation again?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Alright you two!" Ginny burst out. "Just stop this fighting!"

She placed herself between Ron and Hermione and looked at the both of them with a very annoyed expression. "Ron, Hermione's leavingtoday and the last thing she needs is for you to be your stupid childish self. Why don't you just say goodbye and do all that other crap couples do?"

"Hermione," Harry began. "You guys shouldn't be fighting at this time."

"I can't deal with this!" Hermione said. "If Ron doesn't want to understand that I need to leave then maybe he doesn't need to."

"I can't believe you're acting like this!" Ron protested. "I understand why you need to leave!"

"Well then! Why are you so angry?"

"I just don't….I just don't want you to leave!" Ron burst out and then shut himself up in anguish. Hermione's expression immediately softened as Harry and Ginny looked at each other with slight smiles appearing on their faces.

"I have to," Hermione said slowly, gently placing her hand on Ron's arm.

"I know," Ron grunted.

"You can come anytime you want to visit me," Hermione said.

"Well not anytime," someone said from behind with a harsh tone. All four of them turned to see Malfoy standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame with an amused expression on his face.

"Granger," he said, brandishing his watch in front of her. "Seven minutes."

"Wait," Hermione said harshly. "Why can't Ron come anytime he wants?"

"Because it's a protected house. And it won't be very hard to find if Weasley here keeps bobbing in and out," Malfoy sneered.

"What do you mean it's protected?" Ginny asked.

"The Ministry's placed a whole load of curses and spells and charms onto it. It'd take a pretty smart wizard with a lot of skill," Malfoy paused to look at Ron and smirked, "to navigate his way through all of them to make it to the front door."

"Well then this random death eater who killed your parents won't be able to make it past the front gates, Hermione," Ron said comfortingly. Malfoy's expression faltered for a second and he looked at the both of them with a confused expression.

"Random?" he repeated. "Weasley, don't underestimate him."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"It's getting really late!" Ginny said suddenly.

"Yes," Harry agreed immediately. "Ron, help me move Hermione's trunk downstairs."

Ron stared at the both of them blankly with a perplexed expression on his face. He didn't have time to question what any of them had said as Harry shoved one handle of the trunk into his hands and began to navigate it down the stairs.

As the both of them left the room, Malfoy turned back to Hermione and Ginny and checked his watch for the fourth time. "Five minutes," he said. "Coming or not?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his unpleasant nature and then turned to Ginny. Ginny had been scribbling something on a piece of paper when she turned to face Hermione. "I'll keep in contact," she said gently.

"You better," Ginny replied and hugged Hermione tightly. She still had the piece of scrap paper in her hand and as Hermione began to get slightly teary, she handed it to her.

"This is a safer address to send us owls to," she said, indicating the writing on the paper. Hermione scanned her eyes over the sheet and read, _Number 12, Grimmauld Place. _

"Grimmauld Place?" Hermione repeated with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah," Ginny said, beginning to feel a little sad herself. "Since no one really lives there and it's protected, we thought it'd be the safest place for you to send the owls in case Rodolphus is trying to intercept them or something."

"Alright," Hermione said and folded the piece of paper very carefully, placing it in her left pocket.

"I guess this is it," Ginny said. "You take care."

"You too," Hermione said.

"And don't you dare forget to keep in contact with us," Ginny warned jokingly. "I think Ron may resort to becoming a hermit if you don't."

"Bye," Hermione said wistfully and turned slowly, as though taking a longer time to leave would dull the pain.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and went down before her, his expensive dragon hide shoes making a thud against the wooden floors. The walk down the stairs for Hermione seemed to be one that caused her a lot of pain. It seemed that every step she took reminded her of another cherished memory that she's spent with her friends.

_Step_

The Quidditch World Cup.

_Step_

Ron kissing her in the middle of the final battle.

_Step_

Hogwarts Graduation.

_Step_

Ron and Hermione dancing together for the first time.

_Step_

She couldn't take it anymore. She wiped her eyes quickly with her other sleeve this time, and continued walking down the stairs at a faster pace, with the memories of so many years lingering at the back of her mind.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned to see Harry and Ron waiting for her, with a disgruntled Malfoy standing in the back. Hermione tried to pull herself together as she turned the corner and walked up to Harry and Ron.

"Did Ginny give you the address?" Harry asked gently and Hermione nodded solemnly. "Don't you forget to write to us," Harry said.

"I won't," Hermione replied and hugged Harry tightly.

"Don't worry," Harry said softly, so that only Hermione could hear him. "If you need anything, just write to us."

"Of course," Hermione said, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"If he causes you any trouble – any at all, or you get lost or something happens, just remember, Grimmauld Place is the safest place you can go. Only Ron, you and I can get in there by ourselves- not even Ginny."

"Alright," Hermione nodded and then turned to Ron. She had been dreading saying goodbye because she wasn't sure what she'd say or how she'd fit all she wanted to say. However, as the moment neared she realized she didn't have to say that much to him – just goodbye.

"Ron," she whispered softly as Ron quickly averted his gaze. "You knew we'd have to say goodbye."

"I don't want to," Ron said childishly, fiddling with his finger nails.

"We'll see each other very soon," Hermione assured him. "No matter what Malfoy says, the Ministry will still allow you to visit me."

"Do you promise to write to me?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, trying to keep her expression and voice happy. "Don't worry about me," she added.

"I never worry about you," Ron said.

"Good, because I worry about you all the time."

"Well, you shouldn't," Ron said seriously.

"I'll try. It's going to be very hard not to keep thinking about you."

Ron nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to stop thinking about you."

Hermione smiled very weakly and put her hand on Ron's face. "This will all be over before you know it."

Ron nodded and then turned away for a few seconds. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Ron said chokingly. "I…I've just got something in my eye."

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she turned Ron back around and gave him a kiss. Their embrace was only broken when Malfoy rudely cleared his throat and scoffed ever so slightly. Ron and Hermione broke apart and turned to see Ginny coming down the stairs too.

"I've got to go," Hermione said softly and wiped her eyes quickly as Malfoy tapped his watch impatiently. "I've got to go."

"About time," Malfoy sneered as reached into his robes and drew out his wand. He aimed the wooden stick very carefully at Hermione's large trunk and whispered a few words, causing the trunk to levitate itself and move with Malfoy's wand.

"Can we go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes," Hermione nodded and turned to the three of them. "Bye,' she whispered gravely.

Harry, Ginny and Ron just looked at Hermione as she put on her coat and stepped out into the garden. Malfoy had gone in front of her and was waiting outside. Hermione didn't turn around again, the pain she would feel would have been too overwhelming for her. She took a deep breath and shut the door behind her, leaving all she knew behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I would really like reviews! Believe it or not... I read each and every one. Help keep me busy? Give me your feedback. Thanks.<strong>


	4. The Long Commute

**Disclamier: Check previous chapter. It's a click away. **

**A/N:** **Thanks for the three reviews. Atleast some of you bother :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - The Long Commute<strong>

Hermione had been sitting in a secluded coach for what had been at least ten minutes. She sighed to herself and checked her watch again – eleven minutes. The coach itself was very beautifully decorated with golden lining, red cushions and mahogany hangings on the side. It made Hermione feel, to a certain degree, very royal and regal. She could only imagine the countless times the Malfoys had ridden in this, staring at the commoners down below them. But despite the gentle smell of expensive cologne, the velvet cushions against her back and gentle breeze ruffling her hair, Hermione felt utterly irritated right now.

They were still in front of the Burrow. As she had walked out the front door, into the garden and out into the street, Malfoy had made her sit in the carriage and said he would return shortly. That had been thirteen minutes ago.

She had now resorted to picking off stray threads on the edges of cushions, fingering each one carefully with her nails. She looked back out at the Burrow from where she could see Ron standing at the second story window, watching mournfully. She wasn't sure if he could see her but she knew that speaking to him again would just make the pain of departure even deeper.

She settled her feel against the opposite wall and began to fiddle with her fingers. Her patients was thinning – she knew Malfoy wasn't thrilled about this assignment either but he had no right to leave her here.

There were soft, distant footsteps approaching the carriage and as they got nearer, Hermione saw a tall shadow emerge.

"All set, Granger?" Malfoy said as he peered inside the carriage.

"It's been fifteen minutes. I'm bloody well set," Hermione snapped. She knew she shouldn't be rude but her patients had now worn thin.

"Right," Malfoy said shortly, before he went back outside.

Hermione quickly bolted up from her seat and hit her head hard against the ceiling. "HOLD ON!" she yelled after him.

Her head was now throbbing as she looked up at the beautifully adorned ceiling to realize that it was all hard iron underneath it. After using some very choice words to curse Malfoy, she sat back down and continued rubbing her head with the palm of her hand.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked angrily, poking his head into the carriage again.

"Why haven't we left yet?" Hermione asked angrily.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "It takes time for all these charms that I have to put around the carriage. And here I thought you'd be low maintenance."

"Low maintenance?" Hermione snapped.

A sneer curled up at the edge of Malfoy's lips. "Low maintenance," he repeated.

"And WHAT is that supposed to mean?" Hermione yelled after him but he was gone again. Hermione huffed loudly and sat back down. "Stupid ass," she mumbled to herself.

The weather had begun to worsen outside as rain started to fall to the ground. Hermione looked up and saw that Ron was no longer staring down at her. She didn't want to admit it but she did feel a little offended that he wouldn't watch her leave – that's what she would have done. However, further thought on this topic was cut short by Malfoy stepping back in. This time though he didn't just peer in but instead sat down opposite Hermione.

"We should be leaving in a few seconds," he said carelessly, glancing at his watch.

"Well I don't think I'll be trusting your sense of timing from now on," Hermione retaliated.

"What?" Malfoy said roughly. He had peered out one of the carriage windows and was now checking his watch again.

"I've been sitting in here for fifteen minutes!" Hermione burst out. "You said we'd be leaving any minute-"

Malfoy smirked. "The fifteenth minute is any minute."

"And what was all that rushing me throughout the house?" she snapped.

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond when his watch suddenly beeped. "Eli! It's time to go!" He hit his fist against the door of the carriage twice and Hermione felt a lunge in her stomach as the carriage began to move. She took a deep breath to steady herself but calm was the last thing she could be as the carriage began to speed up - Hermione was sure it could take on one of those muggle race cars any day. Her heart began to race as she glanced out the window, only to find a curved street up ahead. Whoever was driving seemed to have no intention of turning - or so she thought.

"Turn!" she whispered to herself, still looking out. The curb was getting closer and the carriage still hadn't turned.

"Turn!" Hermione whispered again. "Oh _please_!"

She clutched the side of her seat, digging her fingernails deep into the fabric until she was sure she had ripped it. Her heart began to pound in her ears and her pulse rate was rising exponentially. The curb was now only a few feet away and the carriage still hadn't turned.

"TURN!" she yelled, immediately closing her eyes as she saw the carriage was now a mere few inches away. Her throat felt like it had been twisted and a tingling sensation began to rise in her stomach. The magnanimous crash or the very narrow turn that she had been expecting hadn't come. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt the wind soar through her bushy hair.

Once her eyes were opened, she realized why they hadn't crashed into the curb. She expelled a few deep breaths and began to let go of the cushions on the side which now had deep nail imprints on them. She turned to the side and looked down at the houses that were now getting smaller and smaller into the distance. They were flying.

Opposite her, Malfoy stood, looking highly amused and peered at her with a belittling expression. "It flies," he said.

"Yes, I figured," Hermione replied coldly.

"Of all things Granger, I thought flying would be the last thing you were afraid of," Malfoy smirked, still enjoying those few moments of Hermione's panic.

"I'm not afraid of flying," she snapped. "I'm afraid of crashing and dying."

"Pathetic," Malfoy said.

"What's pathetic?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Being a witch and still thinking you'd crash – though I suppose, you can't really be called a witch." Malfoy had now resorted to casually gazing out the window with his hand on the pane.

"Are you really going to spend the next few months making second year jokes?" Hermione asked him. She tried to keep her voice calm and cool but anger was building inside her.

Malfoy didn't respond to her. Instead, he turned to a black dragon-hide bag that lay under the seat. He reached for it and placed it gingerly in his lap, allowing Hermione a good view into it. From what she could see, there were quills, parchment, some robes and books jammed into that one tiny sack. As Malfoy turned the bag slightly right to reach in deeper, Hermione saw gold lettering along the front which shined under the sunlight – L.

Malfoy had now pulled out a green covered book from his bag and placed it back under his seat. As he gingerly flipped through the pages, Hermione sensed that he wasn't going to respond to her any further. She happily turned her attention to the window where she gazed down upon the bare fields that they were now passing over.

The world began to seem a lot simpler as she watched the grass from above, looking like a green splash of paint against the blank canvas. That's what Hermione often thought of the world, or rather liked to think about the world – just a painting. The artist first painted the canvas blue for the sky and then added bits of green for the grass and fields. He then splashed a mixture of yellow, orange and white to replicate the blinding light of the sun and with splashes of white, he created the clouds.

The fields look so beautiful – the fields…wait. The fields?

Hermione paused for a few moments to ponder the thought that had entered her mind. "Wait," she said aloud. Malfoy looked up, irritated at being disturbed and rolled his eyes.

"Do a few moments of silence annoy you that much?" he said irritably.

"Why are we flying over fields?" Hermione asked.

"I beg your freaking pardon?" Malfoy said.

"You said we have to get to Diagon Alley!" Hermione said.

"I did."

"We should be over London – over buildings and roads and cars."

A small smile curved onto Malfoy's lips. "Very smart indeed, Granger," Malfoy said, now looking highly amused.

"Don't insult my intelligence!" Hermione snapped.

"Forgive me," Malfoy said, sounding anything but sincere.

"Explain why we aren't over London right now!" Hermione protested. She hated being treated like a child.

"We're flying directly to the Manor," Malfoy said after a while. He had now placed his book by his side and was rummaging around for something else.

"But…but…" Hermione stuttered. "Wh… what was that whole lecture…?"

Malfoy found what he was looking for – a copy of today's Daily Prophet. He took it out from under one of the cushions and placed it in his lap. "What lecture?"

"The whole thing about having to catch a train and…and…taking a fireplace from Diagon Alley and…"

Malfoy's smile was now visibly wider. He didn't respond immediately but instead started to flip through the newspaper very casually.

"Was that your idea of a joke?" Hermione burst out.

"It wasn't a joke," Malfoy replied innocently. "That is how one gets to Malfoy Manor – it's just not how _we're _getting there."

"I don't understand!" Hermione said angrily. "I had to rush through my goodbyes and…and pack whatever I could find…"

"I just thought giving you a deadline would make things run a little faster."

"A FAKE deadline?" Hermione screeched. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Ron properly!"

"Yes, well, I'm sure Weasley's going to be okay," Malfoy snarled. "He's got his mummy back home if he needs a hug."

"Shut up," Hermione snapped.

"Hey, you're the one who started the whole conversation," Malfoy said, still taking pleasure in Hermione's disdain.

"Alright," Hermione said testily. "I'm sorry I ever spoke to you in the first place."

"Good." Malfoy said.

"Perfect."

Hermione had slammed her hand against the window and was now absentmindedly staring outside. Malfoy had returned back to his newspaper and was flipping through the pages slowly, reading any interesting articles that he may have found. She was sure the silence in the carriage would go on forever – but it didn't.

"Master Malfoy?" a voice called out from outside.

Hermione immediately jumped at the sound and shot her head out the window to see what was happening. She couldn't see anything but as she raised her head a little higher she saw a little man sitting at the front of the carriage – like a driver.

Hermione gasped silently and then sat back down in her seat with a bemused expression. "There's a man on top of the carriage!" she said.

Malfoy looked up. "Well, duh. What do you think this is?" Malfoy said with a slight smirk. "A '_smart carrige'_? It's not self flying." He added.

"Master Malfoy!" the man called again.

"What is it, Eli?" Malfoy called back.

"We're a little behind schedule," he said. Malfoy reached for his watch and then nodded a few times before looking back up.

"Yes, we are," he said. "I suppose you want to speed up, then?"

"That was my intention," Eli replied. "I just wanted to warn you so that you and your guest could secure yourselves in the seats, seeing as it can get quite bumpy."

Malfoy pondered for a moment and shook his head. "I think we can afford to be a little behind schedule," Malfoy said. "Don't speed up."

"Very well, sir," the reply came and the carriage continued at its regular speed. Hermione secretly felt relieved that there was no more speed since she still hadn't quite recovered from when they had taken off. Hermione looked at Malfoy and sensed that he realized that and she quickly changed the subject.

"I thought this carriage was enchanted," she said quickly.

Malfoy nodded. "It is."

"Well, then…why do you need a driver?" she asked coldly. She then took a moment to think. "Yes, I know it's not a smart carrige," she quickly added, "But it's still enchanted, like you just said."

"Someone's got to navigate and control the Thestrals," Malfoy said.

"Thestrals?" Hermione sat up immediately. "This carriage is driven by Thestrals?"

"Are you surprised Granger?"

"Well, it's just that I saw one of their legs," Hermione said slowly.

"So?" Malfoy asked bluntly.

"I've never seen one before."

"I guess you've seen death then," Malfoy said, his tone was so nonchalant that Hermione felt a little annoyed. She quickly slumped back down and threw Malfoy a nasty look. She decided that looking out of the window made her seem busy and perhaps she wouldn't have to talk to him then. It was getting darker, now that the sun had set. The stars in the sky had gone from distant objects hidden in the sun to magnificent miracles twinkling in the sky. With them in her mind, she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter mate?" Harry asked, as he sat down beside Ron at the dining table. The Weasleys had decided to go out to dinner but Ron had refused to go and both Ginny and Harry thought it would be best if they stayed behind too.<p>

Ginny was over at the kitchen counter cutting up some vegetables when Harry had entered. He looked at her with a questioning expression. Sensing his confusion, she nodded gravely and gestured to Ron.

"What do you think is the matter, Harry?" Ron replied.

"It's been four hours since she left, Ron," Ginny said, placing the vegetables in a bowl.

"It feels like forever," Ron said grumpily, fiddling absentmindedly with his fork.

"Mate, if you keep counting the seconds like this, it will seem like an eternity," Harry said. "Trust me, Hermione will be fine."

"Harry's right," Ginny said, getting some leftovers and heating up some on the stove. She walked over and placed the vegetables in front of the two of them, patting Ron's shoulder before going back to the stove.

"Well I know Harry's right," Ron said irritably. "That still won't stop me from worrying about her."

"Alright, think about it this way," Ginny said. "Is Hermione smart?"

Ron looked up. "Well of course."

"Smarter than you?" Ginny asked.

"Infinitely."

"Is she brave?" Ginny asked again.

"Yeah."

"Is she strong?"

"I think so," Ron agreed.

"Then she'll be fine," Harry finished. "Now have a carrot and stop moping."

Ron couldn't help but smile a little as Harry reached for a carrot stick and began chewing on it. He grabbed another one and offered it to Ron who took it too. Ginny finished heating up the leftovers and placed them in a large plate as she walked over to the dining table.

"Eat up," she said as she placed it gingerly between the three of them. Ron grunted slightly at the sight of the stale chicken from yesterday's dinner and hard rice.

"I bet you wish you hadn't turned down your dad's offer for dinner," Harry said, equally disgusted at the food.

"You said it," Ron said as took a handful of rice and dumped it on his plate.

"I bet even the food at Malfoy Manor isn't this bad," Ginny said.

"Bad?" Harry scoffed. "I've heard they have a whole line-up of house elves in their kitchen to cook. I think the last thing Hermione has to worry about is bad food."

"Yep," Ron said, stuffing a fistful of chicken into his mouth. "Bad company is her real problem."

"I think you're right," Ginny said. "Those few minutes with Malfoy this afternoon almost killed me – I can't imagine having to spend months with him."

"Poor 'Mione," Ron said sadly.

"I know," Harry agreed. "Hopefully they find Rod-"

Harry stopped short when he looked over at Ginny who gave him a very frightened look. "Hopefully they find this death eater," Harry corrected himself quickly.

Ron hadn't seemed to notice this momentary tension and continued eating. He nodded grimly and then began to pour some water into a glass. "I do hope she writes to me soon," he said.

"I do too," Ginny sighed. "I have no one to talk to around here anymore."

"Hey!" Harry protested. "What about me?"

Ginny looked confused. "What about you?"

"Why can't you talk to me?" Harry said, sounding hurt and slightly amused.

A smile broke out on Ginny's face as she playfully toyed with the cup in her hand. "You want me to talk to you about clothes, work, family, relationships-"

"Hold on there!" Ron said quickly. "Hermione talks to you about relationships? About me?"

"And you talk to Hermione about us?" Harry interjected.

Ginny's smile faltered for a second. "Yeah," she said leisurely.

"Bloody hell!" Ron spat. "How much do you know about me and Hermione?" he asked slowly.

The edge of Ginny's mouth curved into a mischievous smile. "I know more things about you and Hermione than you probably do."

"Ah! Women!" Harry protested as he shot up. "I can't believe you tell Hermione stuff about us!"

"Well, we're friends! That's what friends do when they hang out!" Ginny defended.

Harry and Ron had both stood up, both blushing profusely and angrily at the same thing. "That's not what Harry and I do when we hang out," Ron said irritably.

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. "We talk about Quidditch and brooms and work-"

"Oh don't play all innocent with me!" Ginny said, still smiling but now a little red in the face. "I've seen you both smiling at Fleur whenever you guys are over here."

"We're being friendly!" Harry defended.

"Don't you remember Bill and Fleur's first anniversary dinner?" Ginny shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said innocently.

"I saw you run right into her when she told everyone that she was so happy she could kiss anyone!" Ginny told Ron, who backed down immediately.

"That is true, mate," Harry whispered to Ron, smiling slightly.

"Don't you play innocent either," Ginny snapped at Harry. "I seem to recall that you were right behind Ron when that incident happened."

Harry backed down too. "Um…Ron…I think Teddy needs our help upstairs!"

Ron looked perplexed. "I thought he was sleeping, I p- Oh right! Yeah! We're coming Teddy!"

Both Ron and Harry immediately shot out of the room so fast that they were gone in the blink of an eye. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the both of them. She went back to the dining table and picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink where a piece of cloth began to clean them.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt her leg throb painfully and opened her eyes slowly. For a brief second, she had forgotten about Malfoy and the fact that she was on her way to Malfoy Manor. She seemed to think that she was back in her apartment, back in her bed and that it had all been a bad dream. Unfortunately for her, that moment disappeared as fast as it has arrived and she remembered it all.<p>

She sat up and saw that it was now pitch dark outside, with the clouds covering those little stars that she had envisioned as she slept. She turned her head away from the the window pane and realized that the pain in her leg was actually coming from a pointy object lying against it. She bent down carefully and felt the object under her seat; immediately she could tell that it was wooden. It took her a good fifteen seconds to realize that it was her wand.

She grabbed it and placed it back in her handbag beside her, making sure to keep it safe this time. She looked around the carriage as best she could because the candles had been blown out and the lanterns doused. Her hand felt its way up to one of the cushions, next to the side panels, and lastly to the bag beside her. Eventually, she gave up trying to find her way around and slumped back in her seat.

"Tea, miss?"

Hermione jumped from her seat as she heard a voice come at her from behind. She looked around and finally saw a tiny man holding a silver tray on his hand. This man was kindly smiling at her. He was carrying a faintly lit candle and Hermione wondered why she hadn't seen him approach but shook the thought from her heard.

"I apologize for startling you," he said gently.

"That's quite alright," Hermione said quietly. "It's my fault for reacting so badly."

"So you are the well-known Miss Granger?" he said, holding out his hand very politely. Hermione wasn't sure what to do – at first she thought he was going to shake her hand but then she realized that he wanted to kiss it. She awkwardly gave him her hand and he placed a kiss upon it very softly, the bristles of his white moustache brushing against her skin.

"A pleasure," he said. "I am Eli Holmes."

"You're the driver?" Hermione asked. Now that the light had grown brighter she could see that Eli was a tiny, short man but very old of age. He had a flourishing white moustache that complimented his white hair which had a balding spot right in the middle.

"Oh no, I just guide the Thestrals." he said. "Though it isn't my regular job, Master Malfoy thought it be best if I accompanied him on this journey."

Hermione smiled. "So what is it that you do?"

"I am the butler at Malfoy Manor," he said warmly.

"Oh," Hermione said. "It's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Hermione Granger," Eli finished her sentence for her. "Yes, Master Malfoy has been kind enough to fill me in on your situation. I'm most sorry about your parents."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little relaxed as she realized the sincerity in Eli's voice. She acknowledged his condolence with a smile and then turned towards the window where darkness still flooded the night.

"How come we're not moving?" Hermione asked.

"We're waiting for Master Malfoy to return," he replied. "While he's outside, the Thestrals are resting too."

"You can see them too?" Hermione asked, feeling comfort in knowing that she was not alone.

"Oh indeed," Eli said casually.

"So you must…so you must have seen death?" she asked. Hermione felt a little odd acting so friendly and personal with someone she'd just met but something about Eli's twinkling blue eyes reminded her so much of Dumbledore that she couldn't help but trust him.

"My dear," Eli began shortly. "I've seen so much that you would be surprised." He smiled soulfully and turned to face the empty seat behind him.

"So wait, where did Malfoy go?" Hermione asked, suddenly realizing that he wasn't here.

"He will return shortly," Eli said, providing no more detail.

"But where did he go?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Eli chuckled softly as he reached behind him and drew out a silver tray. "Master Malfoy is a rare mystery to many, perhaps even his own parents," he said thoughtfully. "Someone as insignificant as I could barely provide you with his daily schedule let alone unplanned wanderings."

Hermione sat puzzled for a few minutes as she thought about what Eli said. Malfoy was a rare mystery? How on earth could that be possible? Her attention was momentarily disrupted by the clanking of fine China as she noticed that Eli was pouring her a cup of tea.

"Oh that's really not necessary," she said kindly. "I don't really need any tea."

"Aren't you tired, my dear?" Eli asked her.

"That's alright," Hermione said. "I'll just get something to drink once we get to the Manor."

"Oh, but we are here. We just can't go any further without the Master" he said, gesturing to the flood of lights ahead where a mansion twice the size of Buckingham Palace stood.

Hermione shook her head twice. That had not been there a second ago.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't already read this story on HP Fanfiction, please give me feedback. Even if you have, I would love to hear what you have to say! This chapter took me an hour to edit. It had so many errors! I should not have been so careless when writing it - my fault, really.<strong>


	5. The Manor

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter for instructions - and follow them. Unless you are really not interested. But hey - were all seers in this situation. We know what everyone's disclamers say. We're talented muggles, aren't we? Longest disclaimer ever :P Need I remind you - follow the instrutions above.**

**A/N: Yes, another fast update. These are all of the chapters I already have edited. All I have to do is change a few typos on what's already written - now that's alot of work XD But sadly, our fast updates have to end sometime. Sorry about that. You can thank those who don't review. Seems like I need to slow down a bit to give people time. You're welcome. JK **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - The Manor<strong>

In the far distance, an array of twinkling lights dominated the darkened sky. Hermione squinted carefully and saw the vague outline of a magnificent manor that seemed to tower over the rest of the area. Beyond the entangling vines and ancient trees, she saw a huge cast iron gate that restricted the entrance to the manor. It had two silver serpents crafted onto the entrance. After the gates stood the infamous Malfoy Manor, in all its glory. Since they were so far away, Hermione could only see a faint outline of two towers attached onto the main Manor. The marvelous man manor could emulate the prowess of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts.

"So, how about that tea, dear?" Eli casually suggested, offering Hermione a cup of fragrant liquid.

Hermione was still gaping at the sight before her when she felt the warmth float over from the tea and prickle her skin. "Oh… right…" she said clumsily as she took the tea cup from Eli and began to sip it.

"Don't worry about the castle," Eli suggested. "You're with Master Malfoy – it's not as scary as it looks."

"I… I beg your pardon?"

"The strong and intimidating appearance shouldn't fool you. There are traps set from the main gate to the doorway, just to ward off any intruders. But with Master Malfoy, you're safe."

"Oh no, I'm not scared," Hermione said quickly. She was not a coward!

"Then why are you so anxious?" Eli asked.

"I… I just had no idea how… big… Malfoy Manor would be."

Eli smiled. "I suppose you thought it would be around the size of one of those muggle mansions…what are they called?"

"Bungalows," Hermione said. "They're called Bungalows in the muggle world. And you're right. I never thought it would literally be as grand as Hogwarts."

"That does seem to get a lot of people." Eli placed the tea pot carefully on a tiny table beside Malfoy's seat and turned to leave.

"Are you going?" Hermione asked quickly and rather childishly.

"Master Malfoy is returning," Eli said, pointing out into the distance from where a small figure was approaching.

"Oh."

"We'll be flying to the castle so I need to get the Thestrals ready," he said warmly. "Will you be okay, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes… yes, of course. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Well, you've certainly kept me company in this darkness," Hermione smiled. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he took one step off the carriage and then disappeared.

Hermione took a moment to gather herself. The sudden appearance of the Manor had startled her but now she had to compose herself and take a few deep breaths. "I'm alright," she sighed to herself. "I just need to take a minute."

She certainly didn't want Malfoy to see her so weak and vulnerable for she knew it would only lead to snide remarks and cruel insults. How she hated those! She looked out the window and saw his shadow getting closer. She wiped away the drool at the side of her mouth from sleeping and sat up straight as Malfoy stepped into the carriage. He paused for a second with a genuine lack of interest. "Oh," he said. "You're awake."

"Yes," Hermione said, equally casually.

"Well, we're here," he said as he took a seat opposite Hermione.

"Right, I see that."

"Good." Malfoy took the cup that Eli had placed beside him and began to leisurely sip it as he looked out the window.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Nearby," Malfoy replied vaguely.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip from her tea too. "That's not very helpful," Hermione sneered.

"Well I don't have to answer to you," Malfoy replied coldly.

"No, but you have to explain to me," Hermione retorted with equal coldness. Malfoy was being so vague and annoying that she had that usual urge to punch him and spill a few drops of blood on that perfectly pale skin of his.

"What do I have to explain?"

"You're my protector," Hermione said, though she realized how weak that made her sound. "You can't just leave me alone and then not tell me why."

Malfoy grumbled and then shot Hermione a nasty look. "I had to unlock the Fidelus Charm on the Manor."

"There's a Fidelus Charm?" Hermione said, sounding fascinated. "So, that means you're the-"

"Secret Keeper," Malfoy finished for her. "Are you satisfied now?" he added roughly as he took another sip of tea.

"There's nothing satisfying about being stuck in a spooky old manor with you for the next few months. Oh I almost forgot to add - with a madman chasing me," Hermione snapped.

Malfoy was taken aback by Hermione's sudden outburst and hid his surprise immediately by taking a long sip of tea. It seemed that Hermione too felt a little awkward afterward and hid behind her cup as well, resulting in a mutual and rather cold silence that was only broken after Eli entered the carriage.

"The thestrals are ready, Master Malfoy," he said obediently.

"Perfect," Malfoy said. "So are we all set to go?"

"Yes, sir," Eli responded.

"Alright then, we should leave as soon as possible," Malfoy instructed. "Make sure that you hold on to the reins tightly – the mount is a little narrow."

"Of course," Eli nodded. "Where did you want to land?"

Malfoy peered out the window to the Manor in front of him and then calculated a few things mentally before turning back to Eli.

"The courtyard?" Eli suggested.

Malfoy shook his head. "You will not have time to fly the Thestrals back – they will need to rest where we land and I'd rather not have them in the courtyard."

"Very well, sir," Eli said.

"The Northern Tower," Malfoy said after a while. "Land on the roof. The Thestrals can rest there while we dismount. You can take them down to the stables in a few hours."

"Alright," Eli nodded and then turned away.

Hermione coughed slightly to indicate her presence in the room since no one had seemed to pay any attention to her before. It's not like she acually liked the attention – she just didn't like being left out of conversations. Malfoy looked at her with a boring expression. His lips began to curl into that familiar grimace.

"You'd better hold on too, Granger," he said. "It can get pretty bumpy."

Hermione didn't respond – she just glared. She placed her hands on both sides of her seat and grasped the armrests quickly as the carriage began to move. Gradually, like before, the speed started to increase steadily and before she knew it, they had taken flight. A small churning feeling began to initiate in Hermione's stomach and she knew it was the tea. She closed her eyes immediately as she felt the carriage go higher and higher, before it began to turn. As it turned upwards towards the sky, Eli initiated a complete ninety degree turn. Hermione opened her eyes a fraction to see Malfoy sitting against his seat very casually, holding onto it lightly. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that Hermione was about to scream for her life. The carriage was now practically vertical – heading straight towards the stars. Hermione started to take deep, heavy breaths as sweat began to form on her forehead despite the chilling weather.

The churning feeling in her stomach then suddenly began to dissipate and her nerves calmed down – they were landing. She sighed deeply, slowly opening her eyes. As before, Malfoy had his usual entertained expression on his face, but this time - it seemed - he was on the verge of bursting out in laughter.

Hermione shot him the dirtiest look she could muster and then looked out of the window to get a glance at where Eli was landing the carriage. As the wheels touched the stony surface of the roof, Hermione felt a jerking feeling against her legs and then they landed. Hermione opened the door immediately to touch her feet to the floor while Draco waited patiently for Eli to arrive and open the door for him.

"Your bags are waiting for you, Miss Granger," Eli said as Hermione came into his view. She saw that the roof they were standing on was as deserted as the forest they had been in – not a soul in sight. The chilling winter breeze was cooling her down and calming her nerves as she returned Eli's comment with a smile.

"Would you like me to tend to the Thestrals?" Eli asked Malfoy.

"That won't be necessary," Draco replied. "I need you to show her to her room." He crudely referred to Hermione who felt very offended.

"Certainly," Eli said, nodding.

"After you've shown her the room," Draco continued. "I'll need you to come see me."

Eli nodded once again, his white hair ruffling slightly in the breeze. "Where will you be, sir?"

"In my room," Draco said shortly as he undid one button on his cloak.

"Goodnight Master Malfoy," Eli said, as Draco began to depart. He glanced at Hermione for a second, and then went through a small wooden door near one of the edges.

Hermione stood dumbfounded and very offended by Malfoy's cold and rude attitude, but then again, it was Malfoy; she couldn't have expected anything else. She turned to Eli who was busy closing the carriage doors and tying the reins to a small post near the same wooden door that Draco had gone through.

"I'll just be a minute," he said as he went over and firmly threw the reins around the post, tying it so they would'nt run off.

"Take your time," Hermione replied quickly, not wanting to sound like Malfoy. "So, how long have you worked for the Malfoys?"

Eli smiled. "It's been so long that I can barely remember a time when I didn't work for them."

"Oh wow," Hermione exclaimed. "So I guess you know your way through this castle pretty well."

"I'd like to think so," Eli responded, now casting a charm on the carriage so it would clean itself. "I'm done, Ms. Granger. I'll show you to your room."

* * *

><p>Hermione's footsteps were echoing around the dark hallway as she descended the stairs from the Northern Tower. The chilling breeze from the roof had managed to finds its way into the Manor and now her arms had tiny Goosebumps trickling all over. She held her arms tight together and began rubbing them gently to keep herself warm as Eli guided her towards the central area of the manor.<p>

"Don't worry, Miss Granger," he said softly. "This breeze only goes as far as these stairs. Once we leave the Northern Tower, it's very toasty inside the Manor."

"That's great," Hermione said happily as she imagined the thought of the warm atmosphere encircling her cold skin.

They had approached the end of the stairwell where a large wooden door separated the warmth from the cold. Eli placed his hand against the door to find its thick brass handle, which he tugged on to open the door. Instantly, a gush of warm air came racing out, soothing Hermione's prickling goosebumps and frozen fingers.

"Better, isn't it?" Eli asked her.

"Definitely," Hermione said, taking in some of the air into her lungs. It was then that she realized how utterly deceptive the stairwell down the tower had been. The inside of the Manor was nothing like the dark, chilly, deserted stairwell. Granted that it was still empty, but the gigantic hallways that lead down in front of them were no longer hidden in the shadows but rather illuminated with beautifully dimmed gold lights that shone magnificently on the maroon carpet. The walls carried the gently glowing torches.

"I…it's so…" Hermione stuttered.

"Beautiful?" Eli offered kindly.

"It's gorgeous!" she breathed. "I…I never imagined that _Malfoy Manor, _of all places could look like this!"

Eli chuckled softly. "It's surprising how many people seem to be taken aback by its appearance."

"The outside is so…ancient and worn out…" Hermione said, still unable to contain her shock.

"Well I suppose that it true," Eli agreed. "You see, the Manor itself was built thousands and thousands of years ago by Maurus Malfoy." The two of them had begun walking down the illuminated hallway.

"Maurus Malfoy?" Hermione said. "That name doesn't sound familiar."

"It wouldn't," Eli said somberly. "Maurus was one of the first Malfoys to arrive here in England. He's rather unknown to others but very famous…or rather infamous when it comes to knowledge amongst the pureblood families."

"I see," Hermione said.

"When Malfoy arrived here, he had the mansion built for himself and his wife – a rather scary old witch I am told. And it's been in the family ever since."

"That is certainly very old," Hermione remarked.

"The inside of the Manor looked very similar to the outside before Abraxas Malfoy moved in here with his wife and son, Lucius."

"Draco's grandfather?"

"Certainly."

"I've heard of Abraxas," Hermione noted. "Wasn't his wife supposed to be the most beautiful woman in Wiltshire?"

"Indeed," Eli said, sounding very impressed. "She was said to have the most silver of hair and greyest of eyes.

"Oh," Hermione said suddenly. She didn't really know what to say.

Eli smiled. "She was very socially conscious and when she married into the Malfoys, she had the entire mansion renovated – from head to toe. All the obscure and hidden rooms of the mansions weren't renovated of course but the main interior was."

"Well that explains it," Hermione said. They were now heading down a very long stretch of hallway with portraits on every side of the wall. Most of the wizards and witches were asleep but a few of them were peeking to see this new visitor. "How far exactly is my room?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Actually," Eli said as they approached a dark, wooden door amongst many other similar ones down the hallway. "We're here."

He turned the handle on the door and opened the room to a very dimly lit chamber with a very golden theme. The sheets on the small bed were a tanned beige which matched the wooden headboard as well as the four side drawers and huge armoire on the side. There was a miniature chandelier hanging from the ceiling which provided the only current illumination that was present aside from the moonlight drizzling through the drawn curtains.

"I hope it's satisfactory," Eli said kindly as he led Hermione inside.

"Of course," Hermione said happily. She had been expecting a prison rather than a room so she was very content with her current arrangements. Her luggage had arrived beforehand and was lying at the foot of her bed.

"It's been a very long day, Ms. Granger," Eli said as Hermione began to tour the room.

Hermione turned around and smiled. "I know, and thank you so much for accommodating me so well, Eli…if I may call you that."

"I am at your beck, and call whenever you need me," he said, bowing shortly and then smiling at her as his eyes began to shimmer against the gold light.

"Goodnight Eli," Hermione said, as Eli turned towards the door.

"Goodnight Ms. Granger," he responded and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Is she asleep?" Malfoy asked as Eli entered the master bedroom. He didn't look at Eli as he entered nor did he turn around.<p>

"I just saw her to her room," Eli said obediently.

"Right," Draco said shortly and then turned to face Eli. His eyes were a little dark around the edges but that did not deter from his perfect complexion and shining blonde hair.

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" Eli asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on her, Eli," Draco said carefully, as he fiddled with the quill in his hand.

"Whatever for?"

"She's…she's very curious," Draco began. "I've known her since my first year at Hogwarts and she's not the kind of person who is afraid of challenges or of the unknown-"

"Many consider that an admirable quality."

"I don't. This Manor is huge and I don't want her poking her head around it. The last thing I need is for her to get lost or in trouble here – there'll be aurors all over the place if something happens to her."

"Yes, sir."

"Just give her anything she wants – food, entertainment, whatever – keep her occupied."

"Absolutely, sir."

"She shouldn't be too demanding," Malfoy said. "Her parents' deaths will keep her thoughts occupied most of the day so I doubt she'll be bothering you."

"I don't mind serving her."

"Well either way, Eli, just makes sure she doesn't wander off."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Malfoy turned to face his desk again and rubbed the back of his head.

"She's a very nice lady," Eli remarked slowly, carefully calculating Malfoy's reaction.

Malfoy didn't turn around but scoffed very slightly. "I've known her far too long to judge that."

"It hasn't been that long," Eli remarked.

"Not for you maybe," Malfoy said. "But to me, I've known her for almost half my life."

Malfoy began to flip through a few pages of his book. "Oh by the way," Malfoy said after a while. "Her boyfriend may write."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "A terrible loser with red hair. His writing's like a dead rat's scratches against parchment."

"Will he be just writing or will he come by?"

"I doubt he'll come by. He doesn't have enough skill to make it to the front gates let alone past all the charms between the gates and the front door."

"Am I to keep these letters from Ms. Granger?"

"No no," Malfoy said. "Give them to her but make sure the owls stay to a minimum."

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"Will that be all, sir?"

Malfoy nodded very slowly. "Is she still in the dungeons?"

"Ms. Granger?"

"No, not Granger."

Eli turned around. "She was there yesterday, sir."

"Thank you," he slammed his book shut and got up, beginning to head towards his bed. "Goodnight Eli."

"Goodnight."


	6. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Good Morning<strong>

_Hermione sat in the backyard of the Burrow on a thin blanket laid out by Ron. He was sitting beside her with his eyes glued to her beautiful face and his hand on her hand. She smiled sweetly at Ron and admired the beauty of the sky under which they sat. It was night time and so the stars were brightly shining and casting their gently glimmer on everything below them._

_"It's such a beautiful night," Hermione said softly._

_"I hope it doesn't rain," Ron remarked, staring at the dark clouds that were beginning to form._

_"Why should it matter?" Hermione asked._

_"Well, you know," Ron said awkwardly. "I don't want to get wet or anything."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Rain is such a beautiful thing, Ron."_

_"How so?" Ron asked thickly. "It's just water."_

_"It falls from the sky!" Hermione said, exasperatedly. "It comes from a place that we know so little of – for all we know, it could be angels shedding their blessings onto the earth below."_

_Ron rolled his eyes and sighed._

_"What was that?" Hermione asked._

_"What was what?" Ron said innocently._

_"Why did you just roll your eyes at me?"_

_"Hermione, I swear, you're so melodramatic sometimes."_

_"Melodramatic?" Hermione asked, getting a little angry._

_"Well, I mean… it's just water."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's just water, Hermione. There's nothing more to it."_

_"Nothing more?"_

_"It isn't angels crying or blessing us – angels don't exist!"_

_Hermione scoffed and sat up right, staring Ron straight in the face. Her cheeks were slightly red now and her expression was far from friendly. "When I was a little girl, my parents told me that magic never existed!"_

_Ron sat upright too and heaved an exasperated sigh. "Don't get started, Hermione!" he pleaded._

_"Listen to me, Ron! Just because you don't know if something exists doesn't mean you should dismiss it. Don't disregard the unknown, accept it – question it!"_

_"There's nothing to question! It's just rain!"_

_"Ron, this is not about rain! It's about you just…just never being open to anything I say!"_

_"Are we going to argue about this again?" Ron spat bitterly as he shot up from the ground and started walking a few steps away._

_"Yes, we are! Where on earth are you going?"_

_"I'm going to go inside!" he bellowed, as a few raindrops began to trickle down towards the ground. Hermione felt a drop hit her cheek and slide down to her chin._

_"Why are you going inside?" Hermione asked. "What about dinner?"_

_"Well, if you'll excuse me but your angels have started to cry," Ron retorted as he marched further away. "And I don't want to wallow in their salty tears."_

_With that, he stormed into the backdoor and left Hermione standing by herself as the rain began to pour heavily on her. Her eyes began to soften and she could feel her tears mixing with the raindrops on her face._

The sunlight began to hit Hermione's face very gently as she opened her eyes to her surroundings. She found herself in the room that she vaguely remembered entering last night with the beige paint and oak wood furniture. She sat up very slowly in the bed and realized that she was in Malfoy Manor. She immediately gasped when she remembered where she was, she gasped even louder when she realized that someone was in her room and she gasped the loudest when she realized it was Malfoy.

She immediately grabbed the sheets at the foot of the bed to cover her up and then realized there was nothing to cover. She was wearing very baggy and very loose blue plaid pyjamas.

"Excuse me!" she yelled really loudly as Malfoy smirked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is my house," Malfoy sneered. "I can go anywhere I want."

Hermione rolled her eyes and even though she was wearing large clothes, she pulled her sheets closer to her. "Do you think I'm trying to look at you?" Malfoy asked disgustedly.

"Maybe," Hermione retorted angrily.

"And why would I do that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. There are very few people who understand the perverted mind."

Malfoy scoffed loudly and waved his hand in the air. "Hagrid would probably look more attractive in those pajamas than you do right now," he retorted. Immediately, a sneer began to form at the edge of his mouth as he saw Hermione's offended expression.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. In the state you're in, Granger," Malfoy began. "No one's going to want to try and sneak a look at you."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she got out of her bed in anger, stormed to the corner of the room and threw a shoe at Malfoy. He was so taken aback by this sudden outburst that he didn't have time to duck and ended up getting hit right in his left rib.

"What the hell?" he yelled as he cringed in pain.

Hermione mumbled angrily and Malfoy could make out a few choice curse words that he probably wouldn't want to repeat. "I'll have you know," Hermione began. "That Ron would prefer me no matter how I looked."

"Yeah right," Malfoy coughed, more to himself than Hermione.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Malfoy said innocently.

"Just say it!"

"Judging by the way you were yelling his name angrily in your sleep, I highly doubt that."

Hermione immediately turned her head to hide her tears from Malfoy. So she had been dreaming of that night. When she'd awoken, she could vaguely remember dreaming about something relating to Ron but now she remembered exactly what it had been. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked angrily, wiping her tears away.

"We need to take security measures," Malfoy said roughly. "I need to show you the escape routes from the Mansion and go through some protective measures here. Hurry up and get dressed."

"I'll take my own sweet time," Hermione said bitterly.

"Fine," Malfoy snapped. "Just don't expect Lestrange to show up here and wait for you to get armed and ready before he kills you."

Hermione threw Malfoy a very nasty look as he began to head towards the bedroom door. He grasped the door handle and jerked the door open roughly, turning to Hermione before leaving. "Breakfast in 30 minutes."

"Jerk."

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped clumsily into the brightly lit dining hall of Malfoy Manor. After kicking Malfoy out of the room and cursing a few times, she had changed out of her baggy pyjamas and put on a light blue t-shirt and dark black jeans.<p>

As Hermione looked around the beautiful dining hall, it wasn't the massive table that sat in the middle surrounded by at least 20 chairs that caught her attention, nor the huge chandelier hanging off the ceiling but rather the tiny, pudgy man standing in the middle of the room, waiting to welcome her.

"Ms. Granger," Eli said, respectfully nodding. "I hope you slept well."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I've had better nights," she remarked as she walked over to the dining table. "This is a lovely hall!"

"It's funny you should say that," Eli said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've worked here for many years and this is probably the first time I've ever heard someone call this hall lovely."

"It's certainly not ugly," Hermione said.

"Oh I know, dear, but it's just that compared to the rest of the castle, almost all of the Malfoys seem to find this hall very plain and rather meek."

"Meek?" Hermione said bluntly with a twinge of irritation in her voice. _Bloody Malfoys and their arrogance,_she thought to herself.

"It's not as lavish as the guest hall," Eli said.

"There are more dining halls?" Hermione said, aghast.

"Three more," Eli replied, smiling at Hermione's shock. "Two are on the third floor and one is on the second floor."

"Who on earth would need four dining rooms for such a small family?"

"Well, Malfoy Manor was never just Master Malfoy and his parents."

"What do you mean?"

"At one point, long before Abraxas, every single member of the Malfoy family lived in this mansion. Not to mention the hundreds of slaves and prisoners who were tortured everyday in the dark dungeons below us. Eggs, ?"

Hermione nodded slowly as Eli laid out two well cooked eggs on her plate and sprinkled a little salt on them. "Toast?" he offered.

"No thank you," Hermione said as she took a fork and began to cut through the egg whites. "Did you cook these, Eli?"

"The eggs?" Eli asked. "Yes, yes…I'm afraid they may have gotten a little salty." He chuckled to himself as he reached into his pocket and took out a very old and damaged wand. "This wand is not what it used to be."

"Oh no," Hermione said quickly. "I meant, they're very good eggs. I haven't had such a good breakfast in a long time."

"Thank you, ," he nodded courteously.

Hermione smiled warmly and plunged her fork back into the eggs as an unpleasant and familiar figure burst into the room.

"Breakfast's over, Granger," Malfoy sneered as he entered the hall.

"Lovely way to treat your guests," Hermione snapped as she continued eating her eggs.

"I have to leave in a few hours," Malfoy said. "Do you or don't you want to see how to leave this mansion without getting eaten by a ten foot carnivorous plant?"

Hermione's fork clattered on the plate as she contemplated the thought of such a plant. "You're lying."

"Really?" Malfoy replied smugly. "Try going out the front door and see what happens."

"I'm not falling for your first year bluffs, Malfoy," Hermione retorted.

"Fine, don't."

"Good, because I won't."

Hermione threw Malfoy a nasty look and turned back to her eggs. She watched Malfoy take a seat on the other end of the table and usher a floating glass of pumpkin juice.

"If I may make a suggestion…" Eli said slowly.

Both Hermione and Malfoy looked up at the old wizard. "Yes, Eli?" Malfoy said.

"Perhaps , you should go with Master Malfoy after you've eaten."

Hermione looked at Eli with a look of disbelief. "I can't believe you're taking his side," she huffed.

"It's not like that…" Eli began when he was interrupted by Malfoy.

"That's not true! It's exactly like that," he muttered. "Of course Eli will take my side!"

"I can't believe your guts, Malfoy," Hermione sneered.

"Ms. Granger," Eli said weakly. "Perhaps…"

"Not now, Eli!" Hermione said.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Malfoy snapped.

"Oh dear…" Eli muttered to himself with a very confused expression on his face.

"Eli, you can say what you want," Malfoy said childishly.

"I wasn't shutting him up!" Hermione retorted.

"Can you please let him talk?"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Excuse me! This is my mansion!"

"Oh shove it prissy boy!"

"Take that back!"

"I certainly will not!"

Hermione slammed her fork on the table and stormed out of the room, leaving Malfoy and Eli idly in the hall.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran down the long beige corridor that led from the dining hall to… where? Hermione took a deep breath when she realized that her surroundings looked completely unfamiliar. "Hello?" she called out as her voice echoed down the empty corridor.<p>

She turned her head back and forth to try and find a familiar and safe-looking passageway back to her room and after minutes of hesitation, she walked down to the right of the hallway, hoping she was right. As she walked further and further down the hallway she realized that maybe she wasn't right after all as the beautiful and dim golden glow began to fade into a dark and eerie shadow.

"Hello?" she called out again. She felt herself descending lower and lower into the castle. "Is anyone there?

Her footsteps began to echo across the hall. "Eli?"

As darkness began to descend upon Hermione's eyes, she reached out into the blackness to try and feel the walls so she wouldn't fall. As her hands pressed against the cold stony walls, she realized that she had gone a lot farther than she thought and immediately turned around.

The abruptness of her turn, twisted her ankle and she fell down a long flight of stairs. As her head hit hard against the hard floor, she tried to sit up, still staring into dark nothingness. She cringed from the heavy throbbing in her ankle and tried to soothe it by pressing three fingers on it – it didn't help. She yelped slightly from the pain and placed her hands against the wall to try and steady herself into an upright position.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to get out?" she cursed.

Her head began to sweat slightly as she thought of the huge mansion she remembered seeing last night. She could be anywhere in the castle…

Her eyes began to adjust slightly to the darkness, giving her a vague outline of what seemed like an empty corridor. "Eli?" she called again. "Malfoy?"

* * *

><p>"Master Malfoy, such petty arguments do no one any good," Eli said sombrely to Malfoy as he sat chewing angrily on a piece of bread.<p>

"Someone needs to teach that mudblood some manners," Malfoy sneered.

"It will take her time to adjust, that's all."

"No, no, Eli. You can believe what you want to about that silly little twit but I know her far too well."

"What is it that you hate about her, Master Malfoy?"

Malfoy sighed. "Where do I begin?"

Eli smiled very slowly. "Perhaps you two got off on the wrong foot?"

"I doubt it."

"Well, sir…if you insist."

"Where on earth did she go anyways?" Malfoy asked, placing a crouton in his mouth. "These are good croutons by the way."

"I have no idea," Eli replied. "And thank you. I'm guessing she's going to her room."

Malfoy scoffed arrogantly and looked out the door through which Hermione had exited about 15 minutes ago. "Does she even know where her room is?"

"I certainly hope so," Eli said worriedly. "It's not very hard to get lost in here."

"I can imagine her face if she gets lost," Malfoy said, chuckling to himself. "It'd be quite a treat to see her worry for once."

"Well all things considered it's a pretty straightforward pathway as soon as you take a right from the hall."

"That's odd," Malfoy said. "I could have sworn I saw her take a left."

"Oh my!" Eli said.

"W.. what's wrong?" Malfoy asked as he saw Eli's worried expression.

"Master Malfoy, the left corridor leads straight to…"

"The dungeons!" Malfoy finished, with a long of serious concern and worry on his face. "I hate that mudblood!" Before Eli could say a second word, Malfoy had dashed out of the dining hall and headed left.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please?<strong>


	7. Shadows in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: Err...**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I really enjoyed reading all of your comments. I'm glad everyone's interest is peaked.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Shadows in the Darkness<strong>

Hermione limped across the dark dungeons, helplessly grabbing at the walls for support. She now knew as clearly as ever the meaning of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. The silence was almost deafening in the cold, dark dungeons – enough to make a person go mad. Hermione shivered uncontrollably and despite her chills, held on to the cold walls for support but she realized after a while, it wasn't the cold that was giving her chills.

She felt herself afraid, for the first time in many years. Not afraid like telling Ron about Malfoy or afraid of tripping down the stairs – but afraid of something unknown and dark. She couldn't explain the feeling – logic and reason could not be used. All she knew was that her heart was beating loudly in her ears and yet the silence of her surroundings overwhelmed her. Small wisps of frost expelled out her mouth as she breathed in and out as she tried to remember the way back.

It was too dark to see where she had come from and the only thing she could make out were the vague shadows of the objects that surrounded her. She guessed that anyone who entered the dungeons was never supposed to leave.

"Ring around the roses… a pocket full of posies…" she began singing in hushed tones to drown out the ringing in her ears.

Her footsteps began to echo in the darkness and her voice resounded. "Ashes… ashes..."

"Ashes… ashes…" her voice echoed.

"Ashes… ashes…" but this time, it wasn't an echo. The voice that had repeated the words was not Hermione's trembling, low voice but rather a shrill, high pitched one.

"Hello?" Hermione called out.

No response. She trotted forward, blindly grabbing on to anything that would provide her support. "Is anyone there?" she repeated. The hair on her neck began to shiver as the voice repeated the words.

"Ashes…ashes…"

"Who is that?" Hermione cried. She placed her fingers carefully around her wand and drew it out. "Lumos!" she whispered. There was no light. She repeated the spell again but no light shone from the tip of her wand. Logic and reason had abandoned her fear long ago and now even magic was not working for her – Hermione stopped short and craned her neck, trying to spot the source of the voice.

"Who... who is that?" she said chokingly. "Malfoy… is that you?"

The voice continued singing in its shrill voice. "Ashes… ashes…"

"That's not funny!" Hermione cried out. "Malfoy, stop it!"

"And we all fall down!" the shrill voice finished the song. Hermione turned immediately and screamed as a swirl of bright green smoke surrounded her and from it, the shadow of a figure emerged.

Hermione reached for her wand but her trembling hands couldn't make a steady grip around it. "Eli!" She yelled.

"And we all fall down!" the figure repeated. Hermione still couldn't make out what the figure was but it was most definitely, not human. The shrill voice began to sing again in hushed tones and Hermione fell to the ground, surrounded by the green mist.

Her heart skipped a beat as the green mist rose and covered the walls. The voice was laughing now and the sheer coldness of the dungeons was beginning to sink into Hermione's bones. All she saw was the green and amidst it, the shadow swiftly encircling her.

"Help!" she cried out.

"Help!" the voice repeated gleefully. It laughed menacingly, like the shrill laughter a banshee makes before it attacks but with the coldness that only someone who has faced dementors could understand.

"HELP!" Hermione cried out again.

She felt completely helpless. Her magic would not work and her limbs were failing her. She collapsed on the floor as the green mist rose higher and higher while the darkness refused to dissipate.

"Aren't you going to sing?" the shrill voice spoke. Hermione's eyes widened. It was the voice of a woman.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, rising up a little.

"AND WE ALL FALL DOWN!" Emerald flames erupted from the floor and singed Hermione's skin as she fell backward. Blackness descended over her eyes and she lost the will to keep moving… slowly, the shrill voice grew further and further away and the last thing she heard before she passed out was the yell of a man and a bright white light.

* * *

><p>Hermione,<br>I can't say things are going well here without you but they're not that bad. Ron's still pretty grim about you leaving and all he does is go to work and come home and sleep and go to work (well, you get the point). I keep telling him to write to you and he always tells me that he doesn't know what to say. (Apparently, "I miss you" is not enough for him.) Either way, things aren't exactly the best they've been. Harry's busy with Ministry stuff and keeps an eye on Ron at work; I guess it suffices to say that without you, he's miserable. Write to him soon, it'll make him feel loads better.  
>Everyone else is doing fine here…mum and dad are busy with Victoire and Teddy's spending a few days with us (Andromeda dropped him off yesterday) so he keeps Harry and I very busy. We decided to extend our stay at the Burrow a little longer – especially with Teddy staying here. Mum thinks it's a good idea for Ron to stay too so we can keep an eye on him.<br>Right back soon,  
>Ginny<p>

PS: Harry says hi.

"Did you write that I said hi?" Harry asked Ginny as he peered over her shoulder.

"Yes, yes I did," Ginny replied, showing Harry exactly where she had written her post script.

"Thank you," Harry said cheerily.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll feel much better now that you've said hi to her."

"Clearly it's the thought that counts," Harry said. "Anyway, I doubt anything can make Hermione feel better."

"I know…" Ginny sighed.

"I wish Ron would stop being such a brute though," Harry pondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see him chew into the roast tonight?"

"Ron's always been like that," Ginny joked. "He'd always let his feelings out with food."

Just then, the door to Ginny's bedroom creaked open and Teddy came wobbling in. "Uncle Harry!" he complained.

"What is it, Teddy?" Harry asked, as he took the toddler into his arms and lifted him off the floor.

"Vickie took my broomstick!" he wept. He was still far too young to be able to pronounce Victoire's name correctly.

"You have to share with her," Ginny replied with a smile.

"But it's mine!"

"Yes, sweetie I know that," Ginny responded. "But she lets you use her toys, doesn't she?

"She's stupid!" Teddy yelled.

"Don't say that!" Harry said sternly. "She's your friend, isn't she?"

"No, she's a girl!"

Harry laughed as Ginny gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek. "Someday you'll be begging for girls to be your friends," Harry told him.

"What? A handsome guy like Teddy?" Ginny smiled. "He'll have girls lining up for him."

"Gross!" Teddy whined.

"Hey, isn't it your nap time?" Harry asked Teddy who smiled mischievously. "Let's go down and apologize to Victoire. And then, we'll go to bed."

"Can I sleep in your room?" Teddy asked Harry.

"Yeah sure," he said. He got up and kissed Ginny while Teddy started laughing at them both.

"Brat," Ginny joked as Harry and Teddy left the room. Ginny turned back to her desk and rolled up the parchment on which she had written her letter. She gingerly attached it to her owl's leg and sent it flying out into the afternoon sun.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Granger…"<p>

Hermione twitched slightly. She felt herself shiver as drops of cold water fell against her face. Her entire body was still trembling but not from fear anymore, it was trembling from the freezing temperature around her.

She took three short breaths and opened her eyes a fraction to see the white fog form as she exhaled. Her eyelids fluttered and she closed her eyes again, unable to muster the strength to open them completely. The green flames still encircled her mind as she remembered the darkness and fear and the cold and the laugh… that laugh of a creature who has nothing to lose – nothing to fear.

"Ms. Granger… open your eyes…" The cold water against her face seemed to increase as drops fell more rapidly. Her hair was wet and her lower lip was shaking uncontrollably from the cold.

She finally opened her eyes slowly and took a few minutes to adjust to the darkness. She was still in the dungeons but there were no more green flames or mist around the walls. Everything had gone back to being as it was before… like nothing had ever happened. She moved her head a little and saw Eli's relieved face come into view.

He was holding up his wand from which the drops of water were falling and when he saw her eyes open, he moved his lips slightly and the drops stopped. Placing his wand beside him, he lifted Hermione's head off the ground and spoke to her.

"Can you hear me?"

Hermione couldn't gather the energy to speak but nodded slowly.

"Ms. Granger, do you know who I am?"

Hermione nodded again. Eli smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. "Come up dear, let's get you dry."

He placed his arm gingerly on Hermione's shoulder and helped her off the ground. And then, waving his wand, conjured up a stretcher onto which Hermione was placed. Hermione saw Eli wave his wand and the stretcher began to move itself out of the dungeons.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked weakly, as she saw Eli turn back towards the darkness.

"Momentarily, Ms. Granger," he said and turned. Hermione craned her neck slightly only to see a figure sitting up against the wall, grasping onto its arm – his blonde hair - bloodstained.

* * *

><p>House-elves were dabbing Hermione's burns with a healing solution when Eli came into the room. It had a been about 2 hours since the stretcher had brought her back to her room and three house elves had taken to tending to her injured and weak body.<p>

They had used a spell to dry her hair and clothes and covered her with multiple blankets. Two of them were currently dabbing a deep burn on her neck while the other was fetching some more bandages.

"Are you alright, Ms. Granger?" Eli asked kindly as he examined the weary woman.

"I don't know," Hermione replied truthfully.

"It's understandable," he said. "Those burns you got are rather serious."

Hermione looked to her hand where one of the elves had bandaged a deep black burn that was still throbbing from the pain.

"Miss, you does not have to worry," one of the elves squeaked cheerfully. "I is knowing how to fix you."

Hermione smiled and her spirits lifted slightly. "Thank you. You're doing an excellent job." The elf bowed in gratitude and turned back to dabbing the wound on her neck.

"Greta is a medicinal elf," Eli said, beaming at the eager worker.

"Medicinal?"

"They're elves trained by St. Mungo's in healing all kinds of ailments," Eli explained. "Particularly ailments as serious as yours."

"It's not the burns that worry me," Hermione said pensively.

Eli's expression changed a little to one of concern. He knew she'd ask.

"What was that in the dungeons, Eli?" Hermione asked.

"I am not quite so sure myself," Eli replied. He hadn't lied to her – despite knowing who she was, he really didn't know what she was.

"But… what was it doing down there?" Hermione asked, pushing for an answer.

"I'd rather you not ask," Eli said truthfully. "This mansion has many secrets, my dear. Some are best left undisturbed."

"I want to know," Hermione said adamantly as she sat up straight and knocked a bottle of healing potion out of Greta's hands.

"I must insist," Eli said.

"Don't insult my intelligence Eli!" Hermione protested. "Just…"

"Ms. Granger," Eli said strongly. "You are a brave girl and one whose intelligence I would never think of insulting. I can in all honestly tell you that whatever it was in dungeons will not attack you again as long as you stay clear of the dungeons. Darkness and fear are the very things these creatures feed off of."

Hermione knew that Eli would not answer any more of her questions. She sat back down and breathed in deeply. The screams she had released in the dungeons had left a lasting effect on her lungs and she cringed with every deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It is I who should be apologizing," Eli said, bowing his head.

Hermione smiled slightly to mask the many thoughts that were flying through her head right now. She would figure out who it was in the dungeons. She was not one to back down from a challenge or the unknown – seven years at Hogwarts had taught her.

"I'll be back in an hour or so," Eli said kindly and turned towards the door. "Ah yes, before I forget." He reached into his pocket and placed a folded piece of parchment by Hermione's bedside. "This came for you a few minutes ago."

"Grobon," Eli said, referring to the other house elf. "Go down to the kitchen and bring Ms. Granger some caramel blueberries."

"Caramel blueberries?" Hermione asked.

"The sugar will help restore your energy," Eli smiled as he left the room.

Grobon disapparated while Hermione reached for the letter by her bedside – it was from Ginny. As her brown eyes scanned the letter, the two elves packed up the healing potions and disapparated out of the room. Hermione smiled at the last line, "PS: Harry says hi.". She reached for a quill and parchment and began writing her reply.

* * *

><p>Eli entered the lavish master bedroom where Draco sat at the foot of his bed, breathing heavily.<p>

"Is it any better?" Eli asked.

"No." Draco replied bluntly as a small house elf pressed a moist cloth with green liquid against his bare chest. When she took the cloth off, the burnt flesh and black seared skin shone perfectly against Malfoy's pale skin. His face had lost a lot of colour and his breaths continued to be inconsistent and heavy.

"I need..." Draco took a moment to breathe. "I need you to… check…"

"She's alright, Master Malfoy," Eli replied.

"Any burns?"

"A fair few but none that can cause any severe damage. Greta is looking after her."

"Did she…" Draco breathed. "ask... did she ask you?"

"Don't overwork yourself, Master Malfoy," Eli said with concern. "She asked me but I told her nothing, as you said."

"What's she doing now?" Draco asked, with great difficulty.

"She got a letter, she's reading it," Eli replied. "I will get you something to drink, sir."

"What about Adria?" Draco asked.

"After she burnt you, she fled to the Northern Tower," Eli replied.


	8. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't look like J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Aftermath<strong>

Harry's eyes flew open with the patter of feet outside in the hall. He turned his head towards his watch and strained his eyes to read the time. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw that it was almost three in the morning. He raised his head slowly and turned to Ginny who was fast asleep on his right. He sat upright and rubbed his eyes carelessly and expelled a slight yawn. Between them, Teddy was snuggled under his blanket, breathing softly as he dreamed, hopefully of good things.

Harry placed his right foot on the ground in an attempt to find his slippers. He then got up, grabbed his wand carefully from his robes and started towards the door. The patter of feet had died down but Harry could still hear it outside.

"Lumos", Harry whispered, and his wand tip lit up, illuminating his path. As he reached towards the door handle, he turned it ever so slightly and saw a figure heading into one of the rooms.

"Ron?" Harry called out and the figure turned. It was Ron.

"Harry!" Ron said, surprised at his friend's appearance. "What're you doing up so late?"

"I thought I heard something…" Harry said, confused.

"Yeah, that was me. Sorry, mate."

"Ron," Harry said. "Why are you still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," Ron shrugged. Harry came out into the hall and closed the door to his room gently behind him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly but it was beyond obvious what the problem was.

Harry sighed. "You've got to stop this, mate," he said. "She'll be back before you know it."

Ron closed the door to his room and came into the hall as well. He slumped down against the wall and looked at Harry with a gloomy face. "It's not that."

Harry sat down across Ron with his back to the other wall. "Then what is it?"

"It's nothing," Ron said imprudently. "Just…leave it be."

"Well clearly there has to be something wrong if you stay up this late. I mean, it's not like this is Hogwarts where you stay up late just to rebel against authority."

"Come on, Harry." Ron ran his hand through his hair. "Just leave it."

"Fine," Harry said callously. He stood up and walked towards his door and just as he reached for the handle, he heard Ron's voice.

"It's this."

Harry turned and saw Ron holding a tiny blue box that he had produced from his pocket. His head hung low, as if he was defeated as he handed it to Harry.

"I was going to ask her to marry me," Ron said as Harry opened the box and saw a beautiful solitaire ring with a lone diamond in the centre.

"Ron…" Harry gaped. "I can't… I can't believe this."

Ron shrugged. "It was supposed to be a surprise… I've been carrying it around in my pocket for two months now."

"Two months?" Harry said with surprise. "When were you planning on giving this to her?"

"I don't actually know," Ron said. "I was sort of hoping the moment would just… come up. You know? Like those cheesy Muggle movies that Hermione made us watch once?"

"You mean like romantic stuff?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I mean, I know she says she doesn't care about that sappy stuff but I know she does."

"She'll be back soon," Harry said, noting the dejection in Ron's voice. "You know, in Azkaban the one who lose their minds first are the guys that keep staring at the clock."

"What do you mean?"

"They keep looking at the time and thinking about how long they've been in there and how long they'll be and they never stop thinking about it."

"So you're saying that I'll lose my mind if I keep thinking about this?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled and tossed the ring back to Ron. "I think you've already lost your mind with all this romantic stuff. Where's the insensitive, shallow Ron that I knew?" he laughed.

Ron managed to produce a slight smile. Meanwhile, in Bill's room, Victoire began to stir and started to cry, indicating that it was time for both Harry and Ron to go back to bed.

They both got up and Harry turned towards his room. "Goodnight, mate."

"Yeah, night."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the dining hall as Eli served her eggs with buttered toast. The morning at Malfoy Manor had been especially quiet without the presence of Draco at breakfast.<p>

"I'll be out with some orange juice in a moment," Eli said, as he went towards the kitchen. Hermione sat idly at the table and prodded the perfectly round, yellow yolk with her fork. Her appetite hadn't quite returned after last night's events but she gladly chewed on the toast to keep her mouth moving and her stomach satisfied.

Eli returned with a jar of orange liquid floating behind him and as he began clearing up some of the plates, the jar bobbled past Hermione and poured some juice into her glass.

"Thank you," she said amidst chewing the toast.

"Will there be anything else?" Eli offered.

"Not that's okay," Hermione said quickly. "Thank you very much for the lovely breakfast."

"You're welcome," Eli said bowing graciously and made his way towards the door.

"Eli wait!" Hermione said loudly and stood up from her seat, walking over to the old man. Something about him reminded her so much about Dumbledore that she felt herself back at Hogwarts now, more than ever.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted last night," she said slowly. "I didn't mean to pry."

Eli smiled graciously. "No harm done, Ms. Granger," Eli said. "The fault was mine as it is. I know what a curious person you are and it pains me not to be able to satisfy that curiosity."

Hermione laughed softly. "I think you're the first person who has thought of my curiosity as a good thing."

"It is, my dear," Eli said warmly. "If we do not question, we do not know."

"In all my… curiosity," Hermione began. "I never thanked you for saving my life."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I may not remember everything that happened down there, but I remember you coming to my help and the water drops and that white light…" Hermione strained her memory to remember more but that's all it would produce for her.

Eli opened his mouth to respond when the doors to the dining hall creaked open and Malfoy walked in lazily wearing blue satin pajamas. His hair was ruffled as though he had just woken up and his eyes blinked lazily past Hermione and looked at Eli.

"Good morning, Master Malfoy," Eli said.

"Morning, morning…" Malfoy repeated hastily. "Breakfast, please."

"Yes sir," Eli replied and followed Malfoy to seat him at the table. "What would you like?"

"I don't know…" Malfoy said, pondering his meal choices.

"May I suggest some wheat toast with jam?" Eli offered.

"No… no…" Malfoy said, waving his hand dismissively. "I want some milk tarts."

Eli bowed and turned towards the kitchen as Hermione scoffed loudly. "Problem, Granger?" Malfoy snapped.

"No," Hermione said shortly.

"Then there's no reason for you to be here. Thanks for coming," Malfoy replied coldly.

"Why are you such a child?" Hermione retorted.

"Can I not even eat breakfast in peace anymore?"

"No." Hermione said sharply as she roughly pulled out a chair and sat opposite Draco. "No, you can't."

"Who's being the child now?" Malfoy said angrily.

Hermione began to get even angrier. Last night, she had suffered a pretty traumatic event in Malfoy's house and he didn't even seem to care. Did he even know what happened to her? She had burn marks on her legs and arms (both covered by her long pajamas) while he was perfectly pretty with his porcelain skin and blonde hair.

A plate of milk tarts bobbled its way over to Malfoy and placed itself gingerly in front of him. He dove into them and began biting one off like an animal, chewing quickly.

"Eli!" Hermione called out. Eli apparated beside her quickly while Malfoy looked up.

"Can you please deliver this to the owlery?" she asked, giving him the reply she had written to Ginny.

"Certainly," Eli said, taking the letter and placing it inside his pocket.

"As soon as possible, please," Hermione urged. "Thank you."

Eli disapparated to the Owlery while Malfoy cocked his eyebrow. "You can't order him around like that," he said. "He's my butler, not yours."

"Would you rather me go find the Owlery for myself?" Hermione snapped back.

"Oh heavens, no…" Malfoy replied. "We all know what happens when you try to go around this castle by yourself."

"So you do know!" Hermione said angrily, throwing her chair aside and standing up.

"Know what?" Malfoy said casually.

"You're an ass…" Hermione bellowed. "I could have died last night and you don't even have the courtesy to find out what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Malfoy said, chewing his milk tarts carelessly. "You're fine."

"Clearly, something happened," Hermione said loudly. "Or these would not be here!" Hermione rolled up her sleeves and showed Malfoy the burns on her arms that had turned her skin red and black. "And these wouldn't be here!" She rolled up her pants and should him the burns on her legs. "So clearly, something happened."

Malfoy swallowed slightly and there was a momentary flash in his eyes as he saw the degree of burns on Hermione. He quickly composed himself and smirked. "You're not dead, are you?"

"Why are you taking this so lightly?" Hermione bellowed. "There's something down in your dungeons that was adamant to kill me last night! I know you don't like me but you're supposed to be protecting me, aren't you?"

"I thought you said you don't need any protection?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"The point is that something happened in your bloody dungeon and not only did you not try to find me, but you didn't even bother checking up on me? How can you rely on Eli to save me and to make sure I don't die? Don't you have some responsibility here?"

Malfoy was taken aback but also, slightly relieved. She thought Eli saved her which means that he would be spared all the questioning she was bound to do. He cringed suddenly, realizing that the burn on his chest was beginning to throb.

"Is that all?" Malfoy asked with difficulty.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you done talking? If you aren't, I'll be having my tarts in my room."

Hermione sighed loudly and stormed out of the dining hall, slamming the door behind her. As she left, Malfoy lifted his shirt and saw the burnt flesh on his chest swollen. He reached for a cold glass of ice water on the table and placed it against his chest, to cool the burning sensation.

* * *

><p>Hermione stormed into her room and drew out a thin piece of long parchment from one of the drawers.<p>

_Professor McGonagall, _she began writing.

_Recently, I've come upon a sort of interesting and unique creature that I do not remember encountering in books that I've read. I was rather hoping you could shed some light on the situation, if at all possible._

_It was a sort of ghost but not really one like those that walk around Hogwarts. It was a woman with a really menacing laugh, sort of like a banshee. She also has the power to become invisible, and or transform into some sort of a shadowy figure. The one thing that really struck me is that she seemed to have a very menacing intent – she intends to hurt, not to scare._

_She resides in the dungeons and makes mist and a sort of greenish fog appear everywhere and her method of injuring is fire. She can burn through skin very easily._

_I know that my description is rather vague but any sort of help in the matter would be greatly appreciated._

_Regards_  
><em>Hermione Granger<em>

Hermione reread her letter and hated the way she sounded – like an incoherent child. She sighed and stuffed the parchment hastily into an envelope. She didn't have time to sound smart and collective anymore. She opened her door to head out towards the Owlery, only to remember that she didn't know where it was.

"Eli!" she called out and the tiny man appeared in front of her.

"Ms. Granger," he said politely.

"Did you send the letter I gave you an hour ago?" she asked.

Eli toggled his memory back and shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "It's still here." He tapped his pocket and smiled.

"Do you mind telling me where the Owlery is?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you wait a few minutes, I can take your letter there…"

"No, no…it's not that." Hermione said quickly. "I have another letter to send too and I guess I might as well learn where the owls are. I just feel really bad for disturbing you."

"Not all, my dear," Eli said kindly. "I assume by now you know how to get to dining hall?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Well, you head north from the dining room and when you reach the end of the corridor, there's a stairwell leading upwards. That will take you straight to the owls."

"Thank you," Hermione beamed, appreciating the fact that Eli didn't prevent her from exploring the manor like Malfoy. He handed Hermione her first letter and she went off to the Owlery.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me her burns were that bad," Malfoy said shortly as Eli entered his room. Eli closed the door softly behind him and saw the fear in Malfoy's eyes.<p>

"They got worse overnight," Eli replied. "They had seared very thinly into the skin when I saw them last night but it seems the burns sunk deeper today."

"That's how her magic works," Draco sighed. He was sitting on the floor, lying against his bed. The pain from his chest disabled him greatly.

"What kind of magic is this?" Eli asked. "I have yet to encounter this kind of thing…and I assure you Master Malfoy, I have encountered almost all kinds of magic."

"It's a very dark kind of magic," Draco replied, placing his arm lightly on his chest. "No, no it's alright," he added, as Eli went over to help him.

"Adria is not your average house ghost; I mean…she's not really a ghost to begin with. But that's not important…" Draco said, changing the subject. "What's more important is that no one finds out about what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if Potter or Weasley get wind of this, they'll be here in a flash and that's the last thing I need. Besides, Granger thinks you saved her."

"Yes, she thanked me this morning."

"Either way, it is important for you to understand that no one should find out about this. The moment they hear she got injured, they'll think I did something to her and aurors will be swarming around the manor in a flash."

"Yes, sir," Eli said obediently. Draco shifted slightly to find a more comfortable position but in his state, comfort was a luxury. He took a deep breath and pressed his fingers against the flesh wound which was still throbbing from the pain.

"Allow me," Eli said and flicked his wand. A tray of moist towels appeared with a bottle that was labeled, 'A Sure Cure for burns'.

"It won't work Eli," Draco said. "Adria's burns aren't those normal kinds you get from dragons and stuff. When she's angry, not even the worst of things can stop her."

"What exactly is she?"

"I don't really know myself," Draco sighed. "When I first tried to remove her from the mansion, she seared right through the muscle in my right arm."

"I'm sure the Ministry would now how to deal with this."

"Well I suppose they would know a bit more than me but I'd rather not. This is her home, whether or not she realizes it and whether or not I like it."

"But she's dange-"

"I know," Draco said, looking at his chest. "I know she's dangerous but what happened to her was my fault. I have to right this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is just a filler chapter! Things have to be set up...**


	9. The North Tower

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - The North Tower<strong>

Minerva McGonagall was fairly tired nowadays. Ever since her retirement from Hogwarts, she found herself bored to tears with nothing to do except count the seconds as they passed by. She got the occasional owls from her former students and more from her colleagues but she wanted to go back to the thrill she got from teaching, from moulding new minds and instilling some of her wisdom into new students.

She heard a small tap at the window.

Immediately, her head turned towards the window where she saw a tiny barn owl fluttering its wings excitedly to enter. McGonagall reached for the windows ledge and released it, letting the bird in.

"Hello there," she said gently as the owl lay down a piece of rolled parchment in her palm. McGonagall unravelled the sheet as the owl dipped its beak into a nearby glass of water.

_Hogwarts Alumni Dinner_

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_  
><em>You are cordially invited to Hogwarts annual alumni dinner, celebrating the reunion of many of Hogwarts former students who still return to their second home in order to reminisce of the wonderful memories they formed there.<em>  
><em>As a former professor and teacher to these very students, it would be with great pleasure that we invite you and we hope that you will honour us with your presence there, three weeks from Saturday.<em>  
><em>Yours truly,<em>  
><em>Pomona Sprout<em>  
><em>Headmistress of Hogwarts<em>

_PS: You'd better be there Minerva, I'm rather hoping this will convince you to get out of retirement and get back to teaching._

McGonagall smiled and placed the letter on top of her old wooden desk. As she opened her window to let the owl leave, a second one soared in. This owl was much bigger and a lot more prompt. It didn't ruffle its feathers or dally around for some water. All it did was place its letter on the desk and spread its majestic wings, preparing itself to fly out into the evening sun.

McGonagall looked at the envelope and saw the name of the sender: Hermione Granger. She smiled as she recognized the name of her brightest student, only her smile faltered slightly as she saw who the letter was addressed to. Ron Weasley?

"This must be a mistake," McGonagall wondered aloud. She opened the letter and read the contents within.

_Ron,  
>Don't be upset, I'll be home in a flash. You stay good and remember, I will always love you.<br>Love  
>Hermione<em>

McGonagall blushed slightly realizing that it was not meant for her eyes. She looked around but the owl that had delivered the message had already left.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of miles away, Ron Weasley opened a letter delivered from Hermione but was addressed to Professor McGonagall.<p>

His eyes scanned the letter as the words jumped out at him and stifled his breath. His eyes widened at the comprehension of what he was reading and before he got to the last word, he jammed the letter in his pocket and grabbed a small blue knapsack beside the foot of his bed. Within three minutes, he had filled his bag with a set of robes, and his first year's potions set.

Hearing the commotion upstairs, Harry entered Ron's room with a look of concern on his face. "Ron… what's going on?"

Ron didn't reply but instead opened a huge trunk under his bed and retrieved a stone basin. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Ron, seriously, what happened?"

"I'm going," Ron replied shortly.

"Where?"

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

><p>Ginny sat on the living room couch with a copy of Witch Weekly in her lap which had a picture of a rather scantily clad Viktor Krum smiling at her. Ginny pondered how Harry would look in that pose and began to smile.<p>

Her humorous images of Harry were interrupted by the sound of a trunk being dragged down the stairs. Ron came into view a few seconds later with his wooden trunk and a large stone basin in his other hand. Harry tailed him with a worried expression on his face.

"…a million things that can happen on the way there!" Harry was saying. "Do you even know the way there?"

Ginny quickly stuffed the magazine away and stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Ron wants to go to Malfoy Manor," Harry said flatly.

"Is he crazy?" Ginny said as her jaw dropped.

"Hello!" Ron waved. "I'm right here!"

"Are you out of your bloody mind, Ron?" Ginny bellowed.

"Yes, I am."

Ron picked up the stone basin and placed it on top of the wooden trunk. He grabbed his wand and placed it against his temple and gently dragged out a silver thread from his head.

"What are you doing with the penseive?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ron said as he took the thread and placed it in the huge stone basin. Immediately the basin began to shine a light and the head of Draco Malfoy appeared.

_"Look, Granger," the Malfoy head said. "The train to the outer city leaves in exactly 44 minutes. It will take us at least twenty minutes to get to Diagon Alley where we will have to take the fireplace to the station which will take about ten minutes to get to the train. That gives you the next 14 minutes to pack your things and leave with me."_

"How did you get that memory?" Ginny asked. "You were with Harry getting Hermione's trunk when Malfoy said that."

"I heard him from upstairs, but I couldn't catch the rest of the sentence. It doesn't matter," Ron said. "I know how to get there."

"You're crazy!" Ginny cried. "Why, all of a sudden, do you want to get to the Manor?"

"Look at this," Ron said, shoving the letter into Ginny's hands.

Ginny read the letter, and her eyes widened in shock. "Is Hermione alright?"

"Wait, what letter is this?" Harry asked, as he read over Ginny's shoulder.

"She's apparently been burnt by this ghost… Malfoy will pay with his life!" Ron barked.

"Wait, now," Harry said. "How do you know she's been attacked? Maybe she's just asking?"

"Harry, look at the way she describes the creature and the way she talks about it! Clearly she got a first hand experience."

"So what are you going to go there for?" Harry asked. "To be her knight in shining armour?"

"Maybe," Ron said coldly and walked towards the door.

"I know you care about Hermione," Ginny started. "But you have to understand, there's nothing you can do."

"I can save her, I can bring her back," Ron shot back.

"Ron, she's a big girl," Harry said. "She doesn't need your protection, she doesn't need mine."

"If she thinks that she needs Malfoy's protection, she needs mine," Ron retorted.

"Then I'm going with you," Harry said.

"What?" Both Ginny and Ron said in unison.

"Well Hermione's my friend too and I may not love her like you do, but I do love her as a friend and if she needs help, I'll go too."

"Well you're not leaving me here," Ginny said adamantly. "We'll all go. But we'll go tomorrow morning."

"What're you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it's almost eleven at night. I mean, I know you want this whole dramatic thing to play out but we can't sneak out to the middle of nowhere in the middle of night."

Ron groaned and Harry placed his arm on his shoulder. "Take it or leave it," he said. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"Right," Ron said dejectedly and walked back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"This is the main entrance to the Manor," Draco said lazily pointing at a huge 8 feet tall door. The door was made of chestnut coloured oak and above it, a dark black snake was carved into the wall with the words "Draco Dormiens" under it. Slight frost was beginning to kiss the windows of the chilly manor as the winter neared.<p>

Hermione saw the magnificent entrance to Malfoy Manor and couldn't help but feel impressed by the beauty and lavishness of it.

"If Lestrange comes at you, do _not _flee from this exit," Draco said with a careless tone. "Beyond this door, there's about a mile of ground to cover before the main gates and trust me, the plants are not friendly."

"Thanks," Hermione replied coldly. "I'm glad you care."

"I'm serious, Granger," Malfoy said, smirking slightly. Hermione assumed he was envisioning her being eaten by a ten foot apple tree.

"Let's keep going," Draco continued and walked down the left hallway that led to a passageway full of doors. The doors were of different sizes and shapes but all were a deep brown colour that matched well with the deep beige walls.

"What are all these doors for?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "Stuff," he said casually. "Most of them are just empty so don't bother. The only thing you need to worry about is this," he added as they approached a giant painting mounted on the wall.

The frame was a copper colour and was intricately carved with floral designs. There was no actual painting inside the frame but Hermione was awestruck by the huge burn on the middle of the canvas.

"Granger, over here," Draco said, ushering irritably towards a small passageway on the other side of the hallway.

"What happened to this painting?" Hermione asked as she ran her fingers along the ripped canvas.

Draco's face twitched slightly at the sight of Hermione's fingers against the canvas. Hermione noticed that and immediately retracted her hand as he rolled his eyes. "It's burnt, can't you see that?"

"Yes, I can," Hermione replied through gritted teeth. "I mean, why is it burnt?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It's just that… well all the other paintings with your ancestors and whatnot look so regal and lavish and this burnt painting… where's the person in this portrait?"

"Don't worry about her," Draco said quietly. "She's not coming back."

Hermione recoiled slightly at the look of anguish in Malfoy's eyes. He too, realized the bitterness in his voice and immediately pulled himself together. "Merlin Granger, by now I could have travelled three times around the castle on a unicycle, will you please hurry!"

Hermione threw Draco a nasty look and followed him to a small statue of a snake coiled around the Slytherin emblem. "Classy," Hermione remarked sarcastically.

Draco ignored her and reached for the snake's fang which he tugged slightly. He then drew out his wand and touched its tip to that very fang and said, "Venio!"

The fang did not move but instead, a huge gurgling sound began to resonate beneath the ground and a square shaped passageway appeared on the floor as the floor began to recede. Hermione gaped in amazement, "You sure are a paranoid lot," she remarked. "There's a secret passageway everywhere!"

"Very clever, Granger, you're a true comedian," Malfoy replied sarcastically. "This leads right down to a passageway between this floor and the dungeons, so you're sort of travelling mid-ground level."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly. "It leads all the way to the other end of the castle and into the back entrance at the foot of the South Tower."

"Right," Hermione said, not really paying attention. All her attention was focused on that burnt painting across the hall. Her eyes were fixated upon the sears against the canvas and her mind was drawn back to the burns on her arms.

Malfoy followed Hermione's eyes to the canvas and he became concerned. Something about her expression worried him and he instantly knew what it was – she was putting pieces together. While her eyes were glued onto the painting, her right arm pressed against the burns on her left arm and Draco knew. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before she figured it out.

"Master Malfoy!" The tension in the room was broken as Eli apparated in between Hermione and Draco. Hermione turned to look at the frail old man whose expression was intensely hard and worried.

"We have a situation in the North Tower, sir," Eli whispered. And though he tried to be subtle, Hermione could clearly hear the shaky tone of his voice.

"What're you talking about?" Malfoy asked. Eli gestured very slightly at Hermione, indicating that he couldn't say anything in her presence. Malfoy immediately understood and looked at Hermione.

"I need to deal with this," he said tersely. "Stay here."

"I won't!" Hermione said.

"Why the hell not?"

"I want to see this! It's the ghost, isn't it? That woman who burnt me?" Hermione asked.

Draco knew that it was only a matter of time before she pieced everything together. "Granger, stay the bloody hell away. It's for your own good!"

"What do you care?"

"I don't!" Draco spat. "But this is my bloody house and you will do whatever the bloody hell I say!"

"I won't," Hermione said stubbornly. Eli looked concerned as he stood between the two, each as aggressive and stubborn as the other.

"Fine, have it your way then," Draco said as he drew out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione shriek was never completed as she froze midway, completely paralyzed. Her body fell to the ground and the last thing her immobile eyes could see was Draco's blonde hair as he apparated towards the North Tower.

* * *

><p>What was happening in the North Tower, Hermione did not know. All her paralyzed body could hear was the faint sound of the howling wind outside and the patter of rain against the window. The barely audible noises of the ghosts that roamed the mansion and the chatty Malfoys in the portraits were the only source of movement for Hermione as she lay on the floor, unable to move.<p>

She occasionally thought she heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards her but after awhile; she dismissed them as delusions on her part. Her head pressed hard against the floors as her own weight held her down; the only good thing was that instead of cold stone, this floor was lush carpet that caressed Hermione's head instead of bruising it.

As she lay paralyzed on the floor, one thing was for sure: Draco had gone to "deal" with the very same creature that had attacked her. When he had looked at her, instead of his arrogance there had been a severe and piercing look of fear in his eyes but more than that, vulnerability. Hermione didn't know what it meant or why it was there but there was definitely more than Draco claimed.

Her wandering mind began to hear footsteps again and Hermione, once again, tried to convince herself that it was no one. But it actually was. The tiny patter of a house elf's feet began to get closer to her and Hermione knew that if she could move, she would have heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Miss!" the little elf squealed as it saw Hermione on the floor. She immediately recognized the elf as the one who had healed her when she got burnt.

"Oh, you is hurt!" the elf squeaked. Hermione tried to open her mouth and tell the elf to undo the spell but she couldn't move. Her limbs were locked tight and frustration was beginning to build up in her.

Immediately, however, the elf lifted up its scarred fingers and placed it against Hermione's temple. A faded green light appeared and Hermione felt her arms and legs loosen like string, and soon after her neck and head began to move as well.

She lay on the floor for a few seconds to recuperate from the thirty minutes that she'd spent lying there. "You is okay?"

Hermione nodded and lifted her head slightly to sit up on her arms. "How did you know to undo the spell on me?" she asked.

"Master Eli was sending me to help you, Miss," the elf replied politely. Hermione smiled as the elf held out his hand to help Hermione up off the floor. As she got halfway up, a piercing scream rang through the walls of the deserted Manor.

The elf squeaked and covered his mouth with his hands while Hermione fell against the wall in shock. Her heart skipped a beat as the echo of the scream still resounded off the old walls of the mansion.

"What was that?" Hermione cried, placing her fingers against her ears to shield the sound of the echo.

The little elf squeaked in fear and ran towards the other side of the passageway. Hermione turned around and looked into the distance at the spot where Draco had apparated; she closed her eyes, and disappeared to the North Tower.

* * *

><p>Draco dodged a burst of emerald flames as they shot past his ear. The darkness of the North Tower was broken by the momentary spurts of light from Draco's wand and the devilish green from the demonic flames Adria was attacking with. Her shadowy figure mixed with the dark figures in the Tower and hid her from Draco's sharp and perceptive eyes. Beads of sweat formed on his pale forehead that had been tainted with blood as a huge gash on his temple appeared when he fell hard against the wall.<p>

Draco pulled himself up with great effort, placing his right hand over his chest to prevent the pain in his chest from his earlier burn. His wand was gripped tightly in his hand and he managed to duck right in time, avoiding another burst of flames followed by a maniacal laughter.

"Come and play!" she cried in her high pitched voice.

Eli, though wise in his years, was far less experienced in hand to hand combat, especially against something that he had never encountered before. He ducked behind the table and shot some of the most complicated protection charms he knew towards Draco as Adria neared him.

Malfoy ducked as another flame came at him and went right past his left ear. "Eli, stay out of the way!" Malfoy yelled.

Eli began to mouth another protection charm at Malfoy who managed to secure himself temporarily against a corner and dodge the flames that were so eerily followed by the high pitched laughter.

Draco turned the corner and aimed his wand at the dark shadow. "Sopei-"

Adria's scream was followed by a stream of fire that hit Draco square in the chest. It seemed as though time had frozen as Draco felt the flames engulf him and sear right through into his heart - gnawing at the centre of the fragile organ. He shut his eyes and fell against the floor, hitting his head against the hard ground. His cry rang throughout the castle – it resounded so far that the very foundations of the ground began to tremble.

Malfoy placed his hand against the ground, the other on his chest and tried to push himself up. "Eli stay out of the way!" he cried as Eli shot a bright yellow flame at Adria which hit the dark shadow but was only absorbed in the blackness.

Draco pushed against the ground again, trying harder than ever to pick himself up but he couldn't. He felt as though his chest had been twisted and deformed and that all the courage in the world couldn't help him get up off the floor. His mind was feeling faint and he saw drops of blood spatter onto his shoulder – his head was bleeding.

He began to feel light-headed; _No!,_ he said to himself. _I can't die… _As he blinked a few times to restore his consciousness, a dark haired girl appeared at the Tower and Draco's jaw fell to the floor.

"Granger! Get out!" he yelled.

Hermione's terrified face looked at Draco, lying helplessly on the floor and Eli dodging the flames shot at him. Hermione took out her wand and aimed at the dark shadow and shot a jet of red light at it. As Draco expected, the shadow absorbed the light and the high pitched laughter resumed.

The flames began to circle Hermione and the terror on her face was illuminated. "Protego!" she yelled, pointing the wand at herself but nothing happened.

"Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with this ghost?" she cried.

Eli saw her and raised his wand, muttering his protection charms at her as a green flame burned through her arm. The charm didn't work.

"The flames have circled her!" Eli yelled to Malfoy. "There's no way to stop her, Master Malfoy!"

"I told you to stay the bloody hell away, Granger!" Malfoy yelled.

"It's too late for that now, isn't it?" Hermione shot back.

Malfoy's head began to feel light and he knew that in a few moments, he would be unconscious and Hermione would be dead. _Stupid mudblood, she doesn't know how to defend herself against Adria… _

Draco knew that no matter what kind of dark magic Hermione had fought before, the only way to hold off Adria was with dark magic itself, something Hermione knew nothing of – only he knew and only he could do it.

And then it hit him.

He grabbed his wand and pointed it straight at Hermione, "IMPERIO!" he shouted.

"Malfoy! W-?" Hermione didn't finish her sentence. Draco had managed to take control of her and used his wand to make her point her wand at the dark shadow looming around her.

"Hold it steady, Granger," he said slowly.

Hermione robotically held her wand in front of her, steadily. "Now," Draco continued. "When I say 'go', I want you to yell at the top of your voice, "Sopeinsta Grecgo"."

The flames neared Hermione and the maniacal laughter began again. "Go!" Draco shouted.

Hermione raised her voice and yelled, "Sopeinsta Grecgo!"

A small white light began to shine at the tip of the wand but nothing happened. "Louder!" Malfoy yelled. "Say it like you mean it!"

"Sopeinsta Grecgo!" she cried.

A huge white light shot out of her wand and pierced the dark shadow. For a fleeting second, a thin figure emerged from the shadow- a woman. Still engulfed in flames, she fell to the floor and lay there momentarily. Draco turned towards the figure, his fuzzy vision trying to make out the details of the scene before him, but she disappeared as fast as she had appeared and the dark shadows consumed her again.

The shadows began to dissipate and soon, the darkness fled through an escape in the stairwell and nothing was left in the North Tower other than silence. The pure deafening silence that seemed almost worst than the attacks because the silence is always followed by questions – questions that Draco could not answer or rather, didn't want to.

Hermione released her wand and as it fell to the floor, Draco released her from his imperius curse. The curse had drained the last bit of energy in him and he fell hard against the ground – closing his eyes and lying in the pool of blood.

* * *

><p>A cold wind blew through the burrow and encircled Harry and Ginny as they were sleeping. Ginny shuddered slightly and turned around to face Harry, whose face was buried in his pillow, stifling the slight snores.<p>

"Harry," she said lazily, shaking him roughly. "Wake up."

Harry grunted deeply and turned to face Ginny, half asleep. He opened his eyes for a fraction of a second and then closed them again, falling back into his deep sleep.

"Harry," Ginny muttered, amidst a yawn.

"What?" Harry grumbled. "What is it?"

"Go get a blanket."

"Why?"

Another cold wind blew through the open window in the Burrow and sent shivers down Harry's bare back. "That's why," Ginny said.

"Meh," Harry grumbled and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Later."

"No, come on…"

Harry sat himself up on his arms and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Fine," he groaned. He slipped the sheet off of him and turned towards Ginny who seemed to have fallen back to sleep.

He got up and fumbled for his glasses in the darkness, placing his feet on the cold floor. Then, after closing the window, he went out into the lit passageway and tried to remember where the blankets were kept.

"Ron?" Harry whispered, opening his friend's door. "Ron, can we borrow a blanket?"

Ron didn't reply. "Ron," Harry whispered again. Ron was a well-known deep sleeper and so clearly, he wouldn't hear Harry.

Harry scratched his head and yawned as he walked over to Ron's bed to wake him. He placed his hand on Ron and began to shake him slightly. "Get up," he said.

But instead of Ron, Harry felt a huge pile of blankets beneath his palm. He ruffled through them and saw that there was no one on the bed. He was wide awake now and began to search around the room.

"This isn't funny, Ron," he said tiredly. "Seriously, mate."

There was no reply.

He went back to the Ron's bed and saw a ripped piece of paper lying on one of the sheets. It was in Ron's handwriting and seemed to have been written in a hurry.

_I have to go by myself -Ron_

* * *

><p><strong>I am quite sad because my one shot, 'In Her Place', has more favs than this 9 chapter story has reviews. ^.^<strong>


	10. Distractions

**A\N: So sorry for the slow update…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Distractions<strong>

Draco's eyes flickered for a second and a dark blurry world emerged in front of him. In this dark world, every object and person was a mingled hybrid of deformed shapes and undistinguishable identities. There were sounds too. The faint buzz that could be heard from these hybrids clouded his ears until he closed his eyes again.

Then he felt it.

There was a gentle feeling in his hand… was it his left hand? Or wait… no it was his right. The warm sensation began to bring its way up his arm towards his shoulders. Draco inhaled deeply and took in this soft touch. A soft humming began and caressed his ears, in contrast to the intolerable buzzing earlier. The feeling was beginning to sink into him when it suddenly stopped –followed by a high pitched scream.

Draco's eyes flew open and searched around for the mysterious voice. In his haste, he sat up so fast that his insides began to collapse on him – he couldn't sit up. He fell back down and realized that he was lying on a bed; he was lying on a soft, cushioned thick bed with a huge and regal frame and a headboard draped in green silk. He was in his own bed.

He placed his hand on his chest and felt the swollen, still molten flesh. He began to pant as he tried once again to sit up – this time, with extreme pain, he managed to sit himself up at a forty-five degree angle.

"Eli!" he shouted. He tried to remember the last thing he did before he ended up here but his memory failed him. His head was pressing hard down on him and his chest was swollen and burnt – he knew he had been fighting Adria. But what had happened? Had he lost?

"Master Malfoy," Eli said, heaving a sigh of relief. "You're alright."

"What happened?"

"It was _her_," Eli said somberly. "It was Adria."

"I…I can't remember…" Draco stammered. "I can't remember anything."

"The blow to your head was quite hard," Eli said gently. "Please, just lie down. It took the elves hours to stop the bleeding."

Draco's hand immediately flew to his head where he felt a layer of thick gauss and bandages. "How long was I out for?"

"It's been two days."

Draco tried to sit up again. "Two days?"

Eli nodded grimly. "55 hours to be exact."

"Did anyone come by? Did anyone ask…?" Draco asked.

Eli looked at him with a curious expression. "No."

He saw relief sweep over the face that was once etched with lines of worry but for a second – albeit a fraction of a second- he had seen a little boy's sadness that no one had asked about how he was doing, that nobody cared if he was alive or dead.

"No one knew what happened," Eli added and smiled gently. "But Ms. Granger…"

Draco's memory swept back to a blurry scene where a brown haired girl was holding up her wand and yelling, in a petrified voice. "Granger!" Draco yelped. "She…she was there…"

"Yes, sir," Eli replied. "She hasn't been harmed though."

Draco's expression of surprise and worry didn't change. "Does she remember anything?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. She's been asking…questions."

"Well we're not answering them," Draco shot back as he placed his hand gingerly over his burnt flesh and sat up in his bed. He had mustered enough strength to attempt to walk now. He quickly grabbed a shirt that was lying by his bedside and put it on to cover the fleshy wound.

"Master Malfoy," Eli began again as Malfoy started to walk. "She's beginning to put it all together…"

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Then we stop her."

Eli now had a concerned look on his face. "She's already made a connection between the portrait and Adria – it's only a matter of time before she finds out about Nat-"

"That's enough!" Draco bellowed. "That is enough!" His face was red with trepidation and Eli had the feeling that his heart hurt more than his wounds.

"This discussion is over," Malfoy said. His strength was weakening. He placed his hand on one of his many cushioned chairs for support and then turned towards Eli. "You have to keep her distracted – away from all of this."

"What kind of distraction were you thinking of?"

"The kind that would keep her out of my hair. Something that would keep her satisfied and busy."

"Well sir, I can just keep a sharper watch on her…"

"No," Draco replied. "That'll only make her more suspicious… besides, I'm going to be gone tonight and I need to know she won't go poking her big nose around the manor."

"Might I suggest a…hobby?" Eli said, slightly bemused.

"No, no…" Malfoy said, shrugging him off. "She's not a child…" He then paused as a knowing expression began to form on his face. "But…she is a woman."

"Yes, sir…she is," Eli said awkwardly.

"And despite her brains and her boldness, all any woman ever wants is someone to be with." A small smile curved at the edge of his lip as he turned to Eli and said, "I want you to find Ron Weasley and bring him here."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her room restlessly scanning the pages of the Daily Prophet. There was no news of Lestrange; there hadn't been any for days. She wondered if Skeid had blown things out of proportion as her mind trailed back to that fateful day when she had learnt of her parents' deaths. Maybe he had come to the wrong conclusion, maybe he had tallied the evidence incorrectly or illogically, or maybe he had underestimated the motives of Lestrange; either way, he and his actions were completely away from the public eye. There were no more high profiled muggle killings, no more break-ins and certainly, no more (not that there ever had been) threats to Hermione's life.<p>

Hermione's once luscious and chocolate brown curly hair had become frail and straw-like – as it often did when she was in an uncomfortable or stressful situation for a long time. Her eyes had sunk even lower into her face due to her lack of sleep. All she could think about what the ghost (or whatever it was) and the painting in the hall.

Her pent up rage began to boil once again as her thoughts trailed onto Malfoy. That stupid prick was hiding something and he refused to even acknowledge that Hermione had some insight into his secret. That momentary sympathy and pity she had felt for Malfoy when she saw him dueling for his life in the tower had now subsided. He had used an Unforgivable Curse on her… did he think she was that much of an amateur that she couldn't perform a simple spell? Did he really think she was so unskilled that he had to put her under the Imperius curse so that she could perform that spell correctly?

It had been two days. Once the darkness in the tower had cleared up, she had been released from the curse and she saw Malfoy fall unconscious onto the floor. Eli had rushed over to Malfoy and produced a thick piece of cloth which he pressed against his head to stop the bleeding. Healers had periodically arrived at the Mansion and spent hours in Malfoy's room; the only conversation Hermione had managed to hear was a young Healer who was explaining to Eli that: "It will take about 24 hours now but the flesh should begin to heal, though the scars themselves will never truly disappear." She had no idea what he had meant by that but she assumed that the Healer was referring to Malfoy's head injury.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by some voices outside, across the hall. She stood up and slowly made her way towards the door, with her ears sharply trying to decipher the words.

"…two bowls of cereal and some more milk tarts…" the voice said. Hermione rolled her eyes as she flung her door open and glared at Malfoy as he walked down the hall. He turned at the sound of the opening door and causally smirked, "Hello, Granger."

"Still thinking of eating?" she snapped.

"Well yes, I'm a little hungry."

Hermione scoffed and looked at Eli, who was beside Draco with a usual worrisome expression on his face. "Can you excuse us a minute?" Malfoy asked Eli.

Eli nodded and bowed his head, quickly disapparating on the spot. "I have the feeling there's something you want to say to me, Granger," Malfoy said snidely.

He walked over very nonchalantly and stood a mere two feet away from Hermione with his infamous smile spread across his face. "What would you like to say?" he asked her.

"You used an Unforgivable curse on me," Hermione said, each breath of hers was drenched in anger. "You're an auror and you used an illegal curse on me."

"I saved you," Draco corrected. His hands were casually folded across his chest while Hermione's were by her side as she resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"No, you used me."

Draco laughed. "Yes, I used you to save you."

"You're an auror, a representative of the Ministry of Magic and-"

"Don't try to be righteous and abide by the rule book," Malfoy snapped. "Lest we forget you and the rest of the Potter Posse scrambling about the school doing many illegal things yourselves."

"That was for a good reason," Hermione shot back. "We were trying to stop Voldemort!"

"Well there you go," Draco said. "I was trying to save you and Eli… well more Eli than you – he makes delicious milk tarts, if he'd died, where would I have gotten breakfast from?"

"You know, I used to think that you were a colossal pain in the neck. Now I have a much lower opinion of you!"

"What is it that's really upsetting you, Granger?" Malfoy asked. "Is it really that I used an illegal curse on you, or perhaps is it that I didn't trust you enough to perform the spell by yourself?"

Hermione looked up instantly and stuttered for a second. "That's nonsense."

"Is it really?" Malfoy said, in a mocking tone. "Maybe you're angry because you know that you couldn't have performed that spell."

"Shut up!"

"Maybe there is something that the brains of the Potter Posse cannot do."

"I could have performed it easily!"

"Ha!" Draco said. "There's no way. You know as well as I do that it was dark magic-"

"Yes, something you and your family are famed for, no doubt."

"All this bitterness isn't good for you, Granger," Malfoy said callously.

"I don't know what it is that ghost was after," Hermione began. "But she isn't an ordinary household ghoul."

Draco yawned loudly while Hermione shot him a wrathful glare. "Oh sorry," Draco said sarcastically. "Please keep on talking. I generally yawn when I'm interested."

She scoffed and turned her back to Malfoy as she began walking down the hallway. "Oh by the way," Malfoy added. "Breakfast is on the table, if you care to eat."

"Why should I bother?" Hermione snapped. "You'll probably eat the entire table with your appetite."

"I'm terribly sorry," Draco replied. "I'd leave some milk tarts for you but I'm afraid they'll go straight to your thighs, which are incidentally looking a little chubbier nowadays."

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor as her eyes immediately shot to her thighs. "It's these pants! They're unflattering!" Hermione yelled after Draco. "Wait…what the hell am I saying?" Hermione said to herself. "I did not gain weight…"

* * *

><p>Ron stood in the crowded lanes of Diagon Alley. Even though it was just the break of dawn, witches and wizards were scrambling up and down the street, some opening up their stores, others getting an early start to the day's shopping. Ron looked like a disheveled mess compared to even the most casually dressed people; he had hastily put on a green jumper over his night shirt and an old pair of faded jeans. His hair was unkempt, much like Harry's, but his hair didn't look as purposefully messed up but rather it seemed like he hadn't taken the time to comb and set his hair, which he hadn't.<p>

He was standing beside an old used broomstick store as he tried to navigate his way to the fireplace that would eventually lead him to the train to the outer city. The problem then would be how to get from the outer city to Malfoy Manor. Slight drops of rain had begun to fall from the sky as Ron scrambled his way into the tiny broomstick shop to protect himself from the precipitation.

"Morning," a deep voice said as he hastily wiped the raindrops from his face. Ron immediately turned around to see a rather large, old woman standing behind the counter with a bored smile on her face.

"Early shopping, I see," she added as Ron nodded and acknowledged the greeting. He made his way into the store and surveyed the odd and old looking shop. The store itself wasn't very big, about 10 people could fit in comfortably, and it had two doors on opposite walls – one leading to the street and the other, Ron guessed, to the backroom. There were two tiny windows that were currently shut but their panes looked rusted and worn out. There were two shelves on each wall, each of which carried four broomsticks mounted on a frame for a display and the only illumination in the room currently was the torches that were stuck up against the walls to emulate the effect of glamour.

"You fancy something?" the woman asked, in a rough voice.

"No, no…" Ron said. "I'm browsing, though," he added quickly, noticing the instant displeasure on the old witch's face.

"You ride?" she asked. The woman was a bit tubby but that was easily counteracted with her height, she was about the same height as Ron.

"A broomstick?" Ron asked thickly. "Yes…yes… often."

"For Quidditch? Or do you just ride for fun?"

Ron hesitated. He really needed to find a way to the train station – it would only be a matter of time before Ginny and Harry figure out he was gone and they'd know exactly where to find him. "Both," he said carelessly.

"Well, if you're playing Quidditch, you'll probably need something like this." The woman moved out from behind the counter towards her displays. As she moved, Ron noticed that she wasn't wearing the common frilly, grandmother style robes, but rather large blue ones with the a Quidditch player in green etched onto the arm and the slogan, "Ireland forever".

She reached for a fairly long broomstick with a dark brown handle and slightly worn fibers at the top. "This one just came in a week ago, bought it off a chap from Sweden who'd come to visit. Pristine condition – flies like a bird"

"Is that so?" Ron replied, uninterested.

"Well," the witch said, slightly offended. "If you don't fancy this one, I've got plenty more."

"No, really, it's fine… I just-" Ron began, but it was too late. The witch had already scrambled over to her second shelf and taken out a broom with a jet black handle and the words 'Viktor Krum' etched onto it.

"This one here belonged to the Krum himself," she said, proudly. "'Course it's worth a lot but I'm not a Bulgaria fan me-self or I'd have kept it. It's a Nimbus 5000, prime condition."

Ron rolled his eyes and scoffed very slight – enough for effect but not enough that the witch would hear him. Krum never rode Nimbus broomsticks, he'd always ridden some famous Bulgarian model and clearly the words 'Viktor Krum' were scratched in with a spell or even a knife.

"Listen, I just need some directions," Ron said weakly.

"What kind of directions?"

"I need to get to Malfoy Manor."

The witch started to laugh in her deep, rough voice and her mouth opened wide enough to give Ron a good look at her rotting teeth. "Malfoy Manor, you're crazy, right?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Boy, nobody can get to Malfoy Manor…"

Ron heaved an angry sigh and turned towards the woman. "Alright, you know what? I just need to get to the outer city."

"Well you'll need to take a train to get there," the witch replied testily.

"Yeah, I got that part," Ron said, irritably. "I mean, where are the trains?"

"Well, you go straight down the road towards that dress robes store and make a left. The fireplaces are on your first turn to the right after that. You take the fireplaces to the train station."

"And which train do I take?"

The witch smiled roguishly. "Well, I got a whole load of train schedules back there behind the counter," she said, gesturing towards her old seat. "They got times and locations."

"Alright, I'll take one of those," Ron said eagerly, reaching into his back pocket for some money.

"Oh no, I'm afraid I can't sell you those," the witch replied toothily. "Those are only for distribution-"

"Alright, well then I'll just take one."

"Let me finish, boy," she said. "Those are only for distribution with the purchase of a broomstick." She shot a cocky smile at Ron who tried to control his anger.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll…I'll take the…the Krum broomstick and a train schedule."

"Fine choice. Incidentally, this very broomstick was featured in Witch Weekly's-"

"That's great…" Ron said dismissively. "Can you please be quick?"

"That will be sixty eight galleons."

Ron's jaw dropped to the floor. He opened his mouth to say something but a meaningful look in the witch's eye told him that buying that broomstick was the only way he'd be able to get his schedule. "I don't have sixty eight galleons," Ron said, holding out the fourteen galleons had hastily picked out of his robes before leaving the Burrow.

"We take credit," the woman said.

"Credit?" Ron asked. "What's that?"

"Well, you give me the fourteen galleons and I collect the rest from a family member," she said. "You got a wife? Parents?"

Ron cursed under his breath. If he asked Ginny and Harry to pay for the rest of the broomstick, he'd leave a bread crumb trail that would lead them straight to him. But he had no choice. Ten minutes later, he had written down the address of the Burrow with instructions to Harry to find the rest of the money in Ron's trunk in his room, bought himself a fake Viktor Krum broom and acquired a Diagon Alley train schedule.

* * *

><p>"…yes, thank you," Harry said, disheartened, as he pulled his head out of the fireplace.<p>

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she brought in two cups of lemon tea and placed them gingerly on the oak table beside Harry.

"I just talked to the guy who runs the fireplaces at Diagon Alley," Harry added, sitting up straight and grabbing one the cups hastily.

"And?"

"He said he hadn't seen Ron or for that matter, anyone similar looking." Both Harry and Ginny were still in their pajamas even though both of them had been up for hours.

"Well, that doesn't say anything," Ginny said encouragingly, sipping her tea. "Hundreds of people use those fireplaces each day, Ron could have easily slipped through."

"Well, either way, tracing him is going to be virtually impossible. He left hours ago, he could be anywhere by now. He'll always be one step ahead of us – even if we leave right now."

"Can't we ask Hermione to keep an eye out for him or something?" Ginny asked. She got up and closed the window, through which the cold wind was blowing in.

"He won't make it that far," Harry said gloomily. "It's virtually impossible to find Malfoy Manor without someone who knows the way there, not to mention the enchantments and spells on the gates and the courtyards."

"Well what do you propose?" Ginny asked and threw her hands up in a defeated gesture.

While Ginny and Harry pondered away the different possibilities, Mrs. Weasley slowly crept into the living room and interrupted the silence. "There's someone at the door for you, Harry," she said kindly. Through the years, Mrs. Weasley hadn't changed a bit except for a slightly greyer hair; she still had the same authority, same kind spirit and same floral dresses.

"For me?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Her name is Florence Baggerworth," Mrs. Weasley added, hoping it would ring some bells.

"No idea," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders and looking at Ginny.

"I've never heard of her either," Ginny said.

"Well, she says that Ron sent her to you."

Both Harry and Ginny jumped instantly up, causing the poor old woman to take a few steps back in surprise. "What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Is she by the door?" Harry asked.

"I'll let her in," Mrs. Weasley said and made her way towards the front door. From a distance her welcoming voice could be heard, ushering the guest in towards the living room. When she came into view, both Harry and Ginny saw the plump woman who was slightly aged with graying brown hair and a huge set of robes which read 'Ireland forever'.

"Dear Merlin, you are Harry Potter!" she exclaimed with joy, pushing past Ginny and shaking hands eagerly with Harry.

"Yes, hello," Harry said a bit awkwardly as his wrist was being disjointed from his arm with her hard handshake. "I understand Ron sent you."

"That was Ron Weasley?" the woman said in surprise. "That's why he looked so familiar; when I was talking to him, I kept asking me-self…"

"Yes that's great," Ginny interrupted. "Do you have a message from Ron?"

"No, I'm afraid not," the woman said, giving a rather cold stare to Ginny. "I do, however, have a bill of 54 galleons on his behalf."

"For what?"

"This morning," the woman said. "He came into me store and bought a broomstick for sixty eight galleons but he only had fourteen. I have a note from him."

The woman produced a piece of paper that had the same hurried, scratchy writing that Harry had seen on Ron's note last night. "Pay her fifty four galleons for a broomstick, the money's in my trunk, don't look for me," Harry read the note aloud. Ginny took the note from Harry and reread it to herself, finally sighing and looking at Harry.

"I'll get the money," she said, putting her cup of tea on the oak desk and getting up.

"Well, um… Mrs. Baggerworth," Harry started.

"Ms. Baggerworth," she corrected with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Er…right. Ms. Baggerworth, do you know where Ron was going this morning?" Harry asked.

"He wanted to get to Malfoy Manor, that silly boy. I told him-"

"Do you remember, by any chance, what time this was?"

Ginny came downstairs and handed Baggerworth a small pouch of gold galleons. She overturned it in her lap and began counting frivolously. "Why?" she asked. "You trying to find him or something?"

"Yes, we are," Ginny said, impatiently.

"Well for an extra four galleons, I'll tell you the tracking spell I put on his broom," Baggerworth said confidingly.

"Tracking spell?" Both Harry and Ginny gaped.

"I put them on all me brooms," she said proudly. "Until the broom's been paid off, I need to make sure I know where it is but once I get all the money, I remove the spell. I can make an exception in this case, of course."

Harry looked at Ginny who had an irritated look on her face but nodded sourly. "Give her four galleons," she said.

Harry produced four galleons and handed it to the happy old woman. "Pleasure doing business with you," she said eagerly. "The spell is _Vulticulus Mei_. Just say the words and your wand will direct you to the broom."

* * *

><p>Rodolphus Lestrange sat quietly in his temporary residence- a small cottage on the outskirts of Bulgaria. His chase from the law had made his rough face even harder, deepening the lines of coarseness and grown out his already disheveled black hair. What had previously been some obstinate stubble was now a full beard and what had been bristly fingernails were now pointed talons.<p>

The light in the one room cottage was only turned on at nights to a very dim level – just enough to see, but not be seen. The lights also served a purpose to illuminate the shadows in Lestrange's face and make the dark circles under his eyes seem hollow, almost inhuman.

At the corner of the room, a small door stood through which a lanky wizard entered. "Rodolphus," he hissed slightly. The night was dark and the man stood within the shadows, but Lestrange immediately recognized him, acknowledging this by a crooked smile on his face.

"Mulciber," he said in a cold voice. "What brings you here?"

"It's past midnight," he said in a voice that seemed strong at first but held subtle tremors of fear. "Remember the rules, we turn out all lights at midnight."

"I very well remember," Lestrange said calmly. "I tend not to forget rules I make up."

"The Bulgarians are watchful people," Mulciber warned. "We need to make sure no one tracks us here."

"There's no need for you to check in on me," Lestrange replied. "I will turn my lights out when my business is done."

Mulciber looked like he was about to utter something but held himself back. "Right, then." He had learnt from a lot of previous experience that questioning the leader was never a good idea.

"Before you leave though," Lestrange added. "Drop off a bottle of that Bulgarian mead."

Mulciber cocked an eyebrow. "Who's coming?"

Lestrange nodded with a smile. "My favorite nephew, in fact."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter is of lower quality. I wanted to get it posted ASAP..**


End file.
